The Way of the Warrior
by Cubster
Summary: Before HBP HPKing Arthur Xover. Tristan never died, Merlin sent him forward in time so that Dumbledore could have him help train Harry in the ways of the knight. HarryKatieBell
1. Chapter 1

**The Way of the Warrior**

By: Cubster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Movie King Arthur. That credit goes elsewhere 

"I die a warrior's death, yet I am still among the living?" was the thought of one of the Sarmatian Knights of the Hadrian wall. Tristan lied in a bed inside a room he had never seen before. The room was small only a bed and a table were in it. On the table were Tristan's things his sword, bow, armor, clothes, and even his hawk was on the table sleeping, his head under his wing.

Tristan looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing nothing and only covered by a blanket. He had no wounds and he felt fine, except he was confused, the last thing he saw was his hawk fling above him before the Saxon leader cut him down. "What of Arthur and the other knights? " Thought Tristan as he made to get up and gather his things. Before he could fully get on his feet a women came in and pushed him back on the bed.

"You are in no condition to be up and about." The women scolded. She pulled out a stick, waved it over him once, and shook her head. "I guess I am wrong, you are free to stand up and get dressed. Step through the door when you are done and you take a seat in front of the desk. I am Madam Pomfrey by the way but feel free to call me Poppy. Welcome to the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

Tristan was confused but figured he would get his questions answered soon enough. He watched as the healer left then he immediately got up, dressed himself in all but his armor, and equipped his weapons. "The School of witchcraft and Wizardry?" He thought as he sheathed his sword and put his knife into his boot. "What sort of place is this?"

Tristan left his Hawk sleeping on the table and he left the room, as soon as he left the room, he found himself inside a circular room with trinkets and books lined the shelves that covered the walls all over the room. A desk sat in the middle of the room with two chairs in front of it and crimson high back chair behind it. Behind this chair on the wall were many portraits of old men and women sleeping On a perch sat the most beautiful bird Tristan had ever laid eyes on, it was gold and crimson, and the size of a swan. However, Tristan left it alone as it was sleeping and had respect for animals of all kind.

Remembering what that woman known as Poppy said he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and waited. Tristan looked back up into the portraits again and noticed that they were moving. "What sort of sorcery is this?" Tristan said to out into the empty room, he stood up immediately knocking the chair back off its legs on to the ground, and he then unsheathed his sword from his back and pointed it in front of him.

The door behind him opened and Tristan pointed his sword towards it. In walked in the strangest looking man Tristan had ever seen before. He was taller than Tristan but not by much, he had long white hair down to the middle of his back and a beard that went down to his belt. He wore Purple robes with stars and moons on it and he had a long slightly crooked nose. "Ah you have awoken young knight, please take a seat," The old man said as he continued to walk to the chair behind the desk.

Tristan did not say a thing but instead quickly went up to the man and pointed his sword to the old man's throat. "No worries knight, all will be explained to you momentarily, now please sit" Tristan stared at the man for a moment before sheathing his sword and sitting down across from the man.

The old man sat forward in his chair and rested his elbows on the desk; weaving his fingers together, he rested his chin on his hands. "Now young knight, may I ask you your name?"

"Why am I here?" Tristan said. He was not going to answer anything until his own questions were.

The old man smiled before leaning even further "You helped save Briton once before I have had you brought here so you could help do it again. You are a great warrior from what Merlin has told me and he said that you can help the magical world defeat an evil that is plaguing the world."

Tristan did not say a word; he just raised his eyebrow and smiled. He then said, "So you wish for me to kill," it was not a question but more of a statement.

The smile that was on the old man's face shrunk and his face grew serious. "No I am not; I am asking you to train a fifteen year old boy how to kill."

Tristan remained silent for a moment before asking, "Tell me how I got here." He did not want to hear of any hero plots he just wanted answers about his situation.

"I am going to tell you what you need to know young knight, then I wish for you to return the favor and answer some questions of my own."

Tristan nodded his head to the agreement and waited for the old man to explain himself.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore; I am the headmaster of this school. This school is here to teach young witches and wizards to control their magic. They are here for 7 years and then are ready to start their own lives. The magical world does not interfere with the non-magical world or as we call them muggles. We use magic by ways of wands, like this." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and showed it to Tristan. "This wand enables us to tap into our magic and bend it to our will. The possibilities of magic have no boundaries except of course, raising the dead. "

Tristan was about to interrupt at this but Dumbledore raised his hand to keep him from doing so. "You did not die, you were very close of course but you never died Merlin himself came and saved you from your fate."

Tristan stood up and took a leaned over Dumbledore's desk. "Why do such a thing, surely you could have used Arthur, or Gawain, or even Bors, I accepted a warrior's death with open arms and you and Merlin took that from me." Tristan showed no anger but only had a calm appearance as he stared at Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"Like I have said, I have a boy who is almost at the age of manhood, he is the once who is destined to defeat the evil that plagues our world. He needs training in arts that many do not use anymore, which means that of the sword. Merlin has told me of your skill and your ruthlessness and finesse on the battlefield. I ask of you to train him in your ways. Everyone you know thinks you have died, no one will miss you."

Tristan scrutinized Dumbledore for a moment before nodding his head. "And in return you will take me back to my own world when my task is complete. I care not if I am thought dead."

Dumbledore nodded and asked, "Shall I continue to tell you about the magical world?"

"Not about magic, I can learn as I go. But tell me about the boy I am training. I wish to know what kind of man he is."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled "He is a very brave and courageous young man; he has done many great things for this school since his first year here. He's seen things that most grown men do not see. He is a little rash but all teenage boys are, he is very loyal and will do anything he needs to do to help someone in need. He is very smart though does not do as well in school as he can. That is because of distractions of course and his friend Ronald who does not set the best example for the boy. He has never let me down young knight. He has been in many battles, just several weeks ago he and 5 other students faced the Voldemort himself and his followers."

Tristan interrupted Dumbledore and asked "Who is this Voldemort?"

Dumbledore's smiling face dropped and became a frown "I am afraid that he is the evil that plagues this world. He is a very powerful wizard who has many followers. He hates anyone who is not of pure magical blood. Though he himself is not he has many follower who believe he is. "

Tristan nodded and stood up "I know enough for now, I wish to see the boy."

Dumbledore stood and walked out of his office signaling Tristan to follow. "We must leave the castle before we can travel to the location of where the boy is. Now young knight tell me, what is your name?'

"Tristan"

"Well Tristan you are in for many surprises in the near future, I can assure you that. I also promise you that the boy will not disappoint,"

"It is not you who can promise such things, only the boy can promise me that, and not with words, only through his actions and hard work can he promise me anything."

Dumbledore smiled at Tristan's comment and continued to walk through the castle corridors. When they reached a stairwell and began to walk down it, they began to move and Tristan quickly grabbed onto the railing with a hand. He showed no surprise or fear however, he only showed his usual calm face.

"You do not seem surprised Tristan, why is that?" Dumbledore inquired as he looked at the bold knight who showed no emotion at all.

"You should learn that just what you see means nothing. I don't show emotion because showing emotion is a weakness."

There were no words spoken after that and the rest of the trek through the castle was silent. They soon reached the main entrance to the castle, the large double doors creaked open as they approached them. They were soon out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and Tristan had his first look of them. He noticed the lake and a strange stadium with three hoops on each end of it.

Dumbledore saw where he was looking and smiled "Quidditch, the wizard sport, you'll see a match eventually, the boy you are soon about to meet is quite gifted in it if I do say so myself." Dumbledore chuckled and popped a sweet into his mouth. He looked at Tristan and offered him one "Lemon Drop?"

Tristan looked at the candy warily for a moment before taking it and putting it in his mouth.

Dumbledore laughed, "You are the first person in a long time to try one, and you've made my day." Tristan could see an even larger bounce in the old man's step; Tristan had the slightest of smiles on his face when he noticed this. Dumbledore saw this but did not comment on it.

When they both reached the castle gates Dumbledore pulled reached out his hand "Take my hand, we will be there shortly"

Tristan did as he was told and soon felt a sensation he never before experienced before. He soon found himself in front of what looked to be a reinforced hut. "What sort of building is this?" Tristan asked as he inspected it.

"This Tristan is a house it is made with different materials than what you are used to. The world has advanced in the last thousand years, young knight. Roads are no longer rocky and houses are no longer made with straw and dried mud. Wood and stone is still used however, you will see many strange things in this day and age and you will come to understand this world in time. Now come we will now meet your soon to be protégé.

Tristan nodded and followed Dumbledore down the walkway to the front door. Dumbledore knocked twice and they waited several moments before the door opened. In the doorway stood one of the fattest men Tristan had ever seen,

The fat man was a few inches taller than Tristan and about 2 feet wider. He had a purple face and large bushy mustache. The fat man looked angry to see Dumbledore and himself at the door. "What do you think you are doing here your crack pot old fool? We've been treating the boy civilly, how dare you come here uninvited."

Tristan raised an eyebrow at what the fat man said but stayed quiet and let Dumbledore handle it. "Ah Vernon Dursley I apologize for this surprise visit but I have come to collect Mr. Potter for the rest of the summer, may we come in to get him?"

To both Tristan's and Dumbledore's surprise, Vernon slammed the door in their faces without a word. "That is quite strange Tristan, they have never done anything of that sort to me, they are afraid of anything that is magic. I am afraid what he has done to Harry. That is your protégé's name by the way and I am hoping you will get to meet the young man behind the name."

Dumbledore did not wait for a reply from Tristan but instead took out his wand and pointed it towards the door.

"Alohamora" Tristan heard a click from the door "Magic has many uses Tristan" Dumbledore simply said as he opened the door with his wand out in front of him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING FREAK? I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOU COULD NOT ENTER." Roared Vernon as he stampeded into the hallway his fists clenched ready to hit anything in his path.

Before Dumbledore could even mutter a spell Tristan had his sword unsheathed and pressed against Vernon's neck. "Where is the boy?" Tristan asked in a smooth calm voice still showing no emotion.

Vernon did not answer. He only stuttered for a moment before dropping out cold onto the floor. "It seems that Petunia and Dudley are out for the moment, let us hurry and retrieve Harry before anymore interruptions come." Dumbledore quickly went up the stairs taking two at a time with Tristan taking his time behind him.

Dumbledore stopped in front of one of the doors; the door had locks covering it with a cat flap at the bottom. "Horrible people." Dumbledore mumbled before working on opening all the locks. He soon had them all open but did not open the door. "I fear what we will find on the other side of this door Tristan; I am hoping Dursley was just being difficult."

They both found out that this wasn't so, when Dumbledore opened the bedroom door what they first encountered was a foul stench and flies all over the room many dead and even more alive. Some of the walls had blood splattered on them as well as the carpet floor. On the bed was the sickest site of them all.

Tristan saw Harry for the first time, but he was sure if he was not in this condition he would look much different. Harry's whole face was bruised and beaten and skin was missing on one side of his face. His eyes were swollen shut and his hair was matted to his head with dried blood.

His upper body had scars all over it and Dumbledore and Tristan could make out the word Freak carved into his chest. His whole chest and stomach were burned black his shirt melted and charred to his skin. His left arm was snapped in two, the bone was sticking out through the skin and many of the fingers were as well. His right arm was not as bad but still broken at the forearm and it looked as if the right collarbone was broken.

His lower half they could not tell, his pants were bloody and his right leg stuck out at an odd angle but that is all that they could see. Harry thankfully was breathing but not a lot and it was raspy and it sounded as if he were gurgling as well, which meant the blood was in his throat.

Tristan was not fazed by what he saw, he had seen much worse in the last 15 years during his servitude to Rome as a Sarmatian knight. Dumbledore however had tears in his eyes, his face was going red in anger and his wand hand was trembling. "Dumbledore, you contact anyone you need to give medical attention to the boy immediately, I am going to go deal with Dursley."

Tristan had no hesitation or remorse when he went down stairs and kicked Vernon in the ribs to wake him up. He yelped in pain as he shot up in a daze. "Are you proud of yourself? Are you Happy that you effectively tortured a boy almost until his last breath? Well want to know what reward you deserve for such a deed?" Tristan got no response from Vernon but he did not expect one, Vernon was obviously scared into shock.

Tristan then decided to give this sorry excuse for a man his reward. He unsheathed his sword and in one fluid motion cut of Vernon's right arm at the shoulder. Vernon screamed in pain his fat arm fell to the ground and blood sprayed from his open wound on to the wall and carpet.

"Maybe this will teach you a good lesson in how you treat others different than you. I could kill you right now but you will suffer for the rest of your life may any god out there, if he or she exists, have mercy on you." Tristan left the bloody heap of Vernon Dursley on the floor in the downstairs hallway and went to look around the rest of the house. Tristan noticed that this family was extremely clean and probably just as boring. He saw no character in this house, only people who cared about the material things in the world.

Dumbledore was not in the room and neither was Harry, Tristan looked around the room and saw a sheet of parchment on the table beside Harry's bed.

_Tristan, _

_I have taken Harry back to Hogwarts for immediate medical attention. This note is a portkey and when you have finished reading this note it will activate and take you to the Hogwarts infirmary._

_Albus Dumbledore_

When Tristan finished the note he felt as if a hook were pulling him by the naval through thin air. The only thing he could see were a blur of colors and wind whistling through his ears. When he stopped he landed shakily on his feet almost buckling under himself.

"Tristan there you are, quick in the cabinet to your left is a blue potion labeled Skele-gro, quickly retrieve it for Poppy here." He heard Dumbledore behind him, Tristan did as he was told and went to the cabinet that Dumbledore spoke of.

When he opened it he saw a myriad of different potions of all different colors. He looked at some of the labels and was truly amazed how much magic could cure. He even saw one that restored blood, "Many warriors in my time could have used such a medicine" Tristan thought sadly, he had seen many deaths and every single Knight that died on Britain was for a cause not of their own.

Tristan shook himself out of his reverie and brought the Skele-gro over to Dumbledore who handed it to Madam Pomfrey. Tristan saw here pour the potion into Harry's mouth and then massage his throat to get him to swallow it. "He won't feel the pain." She told Dumbledore who nodded in return.

Dumbledore looked over at Tristan "Growing bones is a painful affair, Harry has went through it once before."

"What of his internal injuries Dumbledore?" Tristan asked as he inspected Harry's external injuries.

"Several cracked ribs, one punctured his lungs, his heart had started failing not long before me and you got to him. His stomach was filled with blood; Harry once again escaped death Tristan."

Tristan could only imagine what this boy has gone through in his life; perhaps his and Harry's lives were similar in a way. Forced to do something since childhood, and born to become a warrior. "I will train him the best I can Dumbledore." Tristan simply said and he sat down in a chair located in the corner of the room to wait for Harry Potter to wake up.

Dumbledore soon joined him and Tristan began asking Dumbledore questions of the present time just as Dumbledore asked Tristan questions of the past. A bond of trust was born between Tristan and Dumbledore in the infirmary room that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way of the Warrior**

By: Cubster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Movie King Arthur. That credit goes elsewhere 

Madam Pomfrey walked up to where Dumbledore and Tristan were sitting and told them that Harry would not awaken for a day or two so that he could completely heal. Dumbledore told Tristan that they would go to the Great Hall to get something to eat with the rest of the teachers and staff.

Tristan had learned a lot of the magical world in the time spent talking to Dumbledore. He had learned of the different magic known he was most intrigued by the transfiguration aspect of magic. He was especially fond of Animagi. Animagi were Witches and Wizards who had the ability to transform into an animal. He would trade his sword to have the ability to become a Hawk so he could fly with his most loyal friend. Dumbledore also told Tristan of the prejudice of their world. He told him all about pure bloods, half bloods, and muggle born or the derogatory term a mud blood.

This reminded Tristan of how the Romans looked down on the Sarmatians since they were pagans. Vernon Dursley reminded Tristan a lot of Marius Honorius, a high official Roman who treated native Britons as slaves and tortured them if they did obey the Roman's orders. "I forgot to ask Tristan, what did you do to Vernon Dursley when I came here with Harry?"

Tristan looked over to Dumbledore "Maybe Dursley got lucky and is left handed. Of course that is if he didn't bleed to death." Dumbledore looked stunned, "You cut off his hand?"

"No I cut off his whole arm."

Dumbledore had not response but just kept walking down the castle corridors. Tristan spent this time looking at all the portraits and suits of armor that decorated the corridors. "How do these paintings move?"

Dumbledore smiled "Magic" Tristan smiled at this and this time Dumbledore did comment on it. "So you do smile, it's good to show emotion Tristan, you don't need to hide behind a mask." Tristan shrugged.

"It's the way I've been since I first was taken away from my tribe. I never wanted the Roman's to know they were having any affect on me."

Dumbledore understood and did not go into the subject any deeper. They soon came to the double doors of the Great Hall and Dumbledore stopped for a moment. "The staff members are all friendly, but you should be wary of Severus." Was all he said and they entered the room.

Tristan immediately looked up and saw that there was no roof over their heads. "It is enchanted to look like the weather outside, as you can see it is a beautiful day out."

Tristan noticed for long tables side by side to another in this enormous room. Then there was a table facing them all that was on a platform. "Tristan let me introduce you to the Hogwarts Staff at this end is Filius Flitwick the Charms professor and head of the Ravenclaw house. To his left is Sorcha Sprout the Herbologist professor and head of Hufflepuff." Professor Flitwick was a very short old man and had a face full of wrinkles but had a very kind face. He sat on a stack of books so he could see over the table and he looked to be the most cheerful of the professors. Professor Sprout was a dumpy looking woman who also had a kind face and was graying in the hair.

"Right beside Professor Vector the Arithmancy teacher, he is the youngest of the Hogwarts staff. Beside him is Professor Sinistra the Astrology Professor, then we have the Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall the Gryffindor head of house and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Tristan looked at Professor McGonagall and saw that she was a no nonsense woman but did have a soft side to her if you knew her well enough. She wore a tight bun with Emerald Green robes with a pointed had on her head. "Now our Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers are either incapable of eating, wish not to eat with us, not here or do not exist so that leaves our last Professor. " Tristan looked at the last teacher sitting at the table and knew why Dumbledore told him to be wary of this man.

This man had long greasy black hair, a hooked nose, dark beady eyes and a scowl on his face. He did not look like a nice person to be around and it looked as if this man wanted nothing to do with anyone around him. "Last but not least is Severus Snape our Potions Master and head of the Slytherin House."

Tristan nodded to each professor in turn and he looked to Dumbledore to see what next. "Everyone this is Tristan, he is our guest assist him whenever he needs it or asks for it. He will be here for an undetermined amount of time so please try to get along." When Dumbledore said the last sentence, he looked pointedly at Snape.

Tristan noticed this and knew that eventually that this Snape person would give him trouble. Little did Tristan know that this would be much sooner than he thought."

Snape stood up "What is this Dumbledore, this man is wearing breeches and a tunic for Merlin's sake. A bow and a sword? What use is he for anything?"

Tristan completely ignored him "Where should I sit Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore pointed towards a seat beside Minerva McGonagall "Take a seat over beside Minerva I think you will like to talk to her about Animagi." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he took his own seat at the center of the table.

Tristan took a seat beside Professor McGonagall and he quickly engaged conversation with her about Animagus transformation. "How is that only some witches and wizards can become an Animagus but others can't?"

Professor McGonagall smiled "Any witch or wizard can become an Animagus. However, so many witches or wizards do not have the patience, focus, and self discipline to accomplish this magical art."

Tristan was listening closely to all that the professor had to say, however this ended quickly as food appeared out of thin air in front of them. Tristan was shocked but did not show it as he saw the large amount of food in front of him. However, hunger got the best of him and he took a chicken leg from one of the plates and bit into it.

"This is really good, who cooks here?" Tristan heard a pop right in front of him, he looked up and saw a weird creature with a large pointed nose with long pointy ears, and he wore the strangest clothes Tristan had ever seen.

"Me and many many other House Elves make the food Sir. We also light the fires, wash the clothes, clean the floors." Before the House Elf could continue, Tristan interrupted "What is your name?"

The House Elf had tears in his eyes when he said this "You wants to know my name sir? A lowly elf? I am Dobby sir."

"My name is Tristan"

Dobby just had a shocked look on his face before popping away. Tristan looked at Dumbledore for an answer "He just acts like that when someone treats him like their equal. House Elves are not seen as equals in our world."

Tristan looked around the table "Does anyone here treat him as their equal?" No one answered when he asked; Tristan shook his head and stood up. "From what I've been told of this Voldemort he does the same thing to muggleborns. So maybe you should look at your way of life and see that even though you don't do it through malicious actions. You still have the same outlook as Voldemort."

Tristan left the hall when after that and retraced his steps back up to where the infirmary was. When he got there, he went over to Harry's bed and sat in a chair beside it. "It seems that you will have a quite a load on your shoulders in the near future Harry. Voldemort is not going to be the only problem you will have. This world seems to be just as it was very long ago, you may be the one to fix that if what I heard is true about you. Your name is Harry, a fitting name for the man you are to become."

Tristan sat there not moving thinking about how to train Harry the best way possible. He turned around though when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened and Dumbledore walked in "I think you two will get along very well. You both have the same sense of equality."

"It grows on you when you're treated lesser than everyone else for 15 years of your life Dumbledore." Tristan stood up "When you're a servant to an empire that you hate, it gives you an outlook on life that all creatures on this planet should be treated equally."

"I have business to take care of at the Ministry of Magic Tristan; I will leave you here with Harry. I will see you in several hours." Tristan nodded in goodbye and Dumbledore left leaving Tristan in peace.

The room was quiet except for when Madam Pomfrey came in occasionally to check up on Harry and to have a short conversation with Tristan. Soon the quietness ended when Professors McGonagall and Snape walked into the room. Professor McGonagall gasped when she saw Harry.

"My goodness, I had no idea it was this bad," she said as she walked up closer to the bed to get a closer look at Harry.

"If you ask me, the boy deserved it. Probably punished for being an insolent brat who was ungrateful at his home."

Tristan sighed and stood up to face Snape, "What makes you hate this child? What has he ever done to act like a spoilt brat?"

Snape scoffed "If you spent five minutes with the boy you would understand. He always gets his way; he is always breaking rules for his own amusement. What do you know; you're just a stupid muggle."

"From what I know, this boy only breaks rules for the benefit of this castle. You are looking for reasons to hate him."

"He is just like his father; James Potter always got away with rule breaking, always was the best at everything. Everyone loved the great James Potter."

Tristan shook his head and sat back down next to Harry's bedside. He said nothing more as Professor McGonagall yelled at Snape for his childish behavior. "Tristan is right Severus, it is time to look beyond James and finally look at who Harry is."

Snape said nothing but turned on his heel and left the room slamming the door behind him. "I am afraid that James and Sirius did cause Severus a good amount of trouble in their school days. But aside that the Marauders were the liveliest bunch that ever stepped in Hogwarts."

"Marauders?"

She smiled "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and…" her smile faded and tears formed in her eyes. The tears slowly fell down her face as her lip trembled "and Peter Pettigrew. They were the best of friends in their school days; James, Sirius, and Remus were the clever and talented ones, and Peter I am sad to say was not that gifted in magic. He relied on the other three to look after him and to get him through school. However, several years after they left Hogwarts Peter betrayed us all, especially Harry's mother and father, Lily and James. Lord V-Voldemort was after the Potters. No one knows why but he was, so Lily and James went into hiding with Harry under a charm known as the Fidelius Charm. It would hide anyone under plain site until the secret keeper told someone their location. Peter was the secret keeper and betrayed Lily and James and had Sirius framed and thrown into prison for twelve years. But just several weeks ago Sirius was killed when Harry and five other students when to save him under a trap from Voldemort himself."

Tristan sat their in thought, as he took in all the information "So two marauders are dead, and another is a traitor. What of the last one, Remus?"

"He is still alive, but he does not have the best of lives. He is a Werewolf, a man who transforms into a wolf every full moon. When this happens Remus has no control over his actions and will kill any human being."

The professor stood up and began to leave the room when she turned around, "He doesn't have much of anyone left. Maybe you can do something about that." After that, she left without another word.

Tristan did not know what she meant by that but did not dwell on it. He soon fell asleep in the chair beside Harry's bed as sleep finally overtook him.

When Tristan awoke the next day, he saw that Harry was also awake and staring at him. "Harry" Tristan said nodding his head at him. Harry tried to sit up but could not "Don't try to sit up; you are very week through what you have been through. My name is Tristan."

Harry nodded and relaxed in the bed looking at Tristan. Harry had been cleaned up since he had been asleep and the bruising in his face had gone down considerably. Tristan could now see Harry's face much more clearly. Harry had a pale face and high cheekbones, he had almond shaped eyes and the most prominent feature of his face was the scar on his forehead, it was the shape of a lightning bolt and it was a bright red.

"How long have you had that scar?"

"Since I was a year old, why?" Harry asked as he slowly brought his arm up to his scar rubbing it lightly.

"It is almost 15 years old yet it is still red."

Harry nodded "So who brought me here?"

"I did Harry, you were near death when me and Tristan found you on your bed at your Aunt and Uncles' house. I am glad to see you awake." Dumbledore said while walking down the row of beds until he got to the foot of Harry's bed.

Harry looked from Dumbledore back to Tristan then back to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, why is Tristan here?" Harry coughed then winced due to his injured lung.

"He is here to train you Harry; all will be explained to you once you are better and capable to full activity once again." Harry rolled his eyes at once again having is questions ignored but stayed silent, Tristan saw this gesture but would not mention until Dumbledore left the room.

Several more pleasantries were traded before Dumbledore finally left the room to conduct some business in his office. "Sometimes questions cannot be answered immediately Harry, patience is important in life. So do not get angry when answers are not always given right away. Your questions will be answered in time."

Harry looked at Tristan and scrutinized him as best he could without his glasses. "Where are my glasses?" Harry asked as he felt around the bedside table where they usually were when he was stuck in the Hospital Wing.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came in. "How are you feeling Mr. Potter? I took the liberty to getting you a new pair of glasses. Your old ones were so old it was a wonder you could see out of them." Madam Pomfrey handed Harry the glasses then took out her wand to check his diagnostics. "Well Mr. Potter I think by tomorrow you will be free to walk around but I would wait several days before doing anything else." After that she went back into her office, what she did in there not even Dumbledore knew.

When Harry put on his glasses, Tristan saw that he looked over Tristan once more. "Nice tattoos where did you get them?" Harry asked as he saw the two triangles on each side of Tristan's face.

"These are customary from the village I am from. Each male gets their own symbol when it is time for them to enter manhood."

"What about the braids?" Harry asked as he noticed his hair.

"Also customary from where I am from."

Harry then looked at the hilt of Tristan's sword from behind his back. "Why do you use a sword?"

"Dumbledore never said I could tell you anything about me so I shall tell you everything. I am a Sarmatian Knight of the Hadrian Wall. I am not from this time; I am from one thousand years in the past. I spent fifteen years of my life protecting the Southern half of Britain from the natives and the Saxons. Dumbledore has told me it has been around fifteen hundred years since the Roman Empire had control over this Island. I was under servitude of the Roman Empire for fifteen years, during these years I was a scout and taught to kill. I did so, I also did it very well and do not mind to kill."

Harry was listening closely as Tristan explained his past and why he was a servant to the Roman Empire for fifteen years and how he should have died in the last battle when he had battled against the Saxon leader. Tristan told Harry how he came to be here and why he was here. Harry looked eager to learn the ways of the bow and sword and Tristan had a very small smile on his face when he saw this.

"Are you afraid to kill Harry?" Tristan asked as he studied Harry's eagerness to learn the ways of the warrior.

Harry remained silent for a moment before looking Tristan in the eye. "No, Death Eaters will only kill innocents if I don't kill them and I have to kill Voldemort or die myself. I will kill them all if I have to."

Tristan nodded then stood up, "Sleep, I will talk with you and Dumbledore later."

After saying their goodbyes, Harry rested his head on the pillow and slowly falling asleep as Tristan walked out of the infirmary and heading outside. When Tristan got into the fresh air, he breathed in deeply reveling in the greatness of being in the opened. He did not enjoy the feeling of being indoors; it felt the same as being in a cage to him. He was Sarmatian; they never stayed indoors unless they needed to be.

Tristan whistled loudly into the air and saw his hawk fly around one of the turrets of the castle and down towards him. Tristan held his arm up into the air so his hawk could land; when he did, he brought her down to eye level. "Hey there, you glad to be able to spread your wings? I envy you Solana, you have no boundaries."

Tristan spent the next several hours walking around the Hogwarts grounds. He walked around the lake looking at the giant creature that swam in it. He wished he had his horse with him, to ride her around the grounds. "I have you Solana that is good enough for me; still part of me is missing without my horse."

Tristan finished his trek around the grounds and traveled back to the castle. "Maybe tomorrow I will take a walk through that forest."

Tristan walked back into the school and towards the great hall When he entered the Great Hall he saw the all the teachers seated in their same locations. He noticed that each table in front of the head table had a banner above it with a coat of arms symbolizing each house of Hogwarts.

He had an idea but did not say anything about it yet; he took the same seat from yesterday and engaged in Professor Flitwick. "Did you enjoy the grounds Tristan?" Professor Flitwick asked as he stuck his fork into his Steak and Kidney Pie.

"It is very nice, I wish I had my horse though, I love to ride it beats walking." Filius nodded in agreement "Anything beats walking, especially with these tiny legs. I have to leave ten minutes early or run to get anywhere on time in this school."

Everyone who over heard that comment chuckled, except for Snape who had no sense of humor unless it involved the misfortune of any student not in his house. Besides Severus, the meal was a pleasant affair and everyone enjoyed it. A bond of trust was born between the majority of the Hogwarts staff and Tristan that day.

AN: I do not know for sure if it is going to be a Harry/Katie story but I am leaning towards it. If you have a request for a pairing tell me and I will take note of it.

Also, I am thinking of a Tristan/Tonks pairing but once again, I would like feedback on that.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way of the Warrior**

By: Cubster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Movie King Arthur. That credit goes elsewhere 

The day after Harry awoke; he and Tristan went outside so Harry could get his first breath of fresh air since last month. The walk was silent but it was not awkward, Harry was content with just enjoying the sunlight on him and Tristan did not have anything to say. They walked by the lake towards the Quidditch Pitch where Harry began to tell Tristan the rules of the game and each position.

Harry then went on to tell Tristan how he had been selected to be on the Gryffindor team his first year. "There is this boy in my year named Draco Malfoy; he is a Slytherin and a bad one at that. He feels that since his father is rich that he owns the school. He is also a pure blood and he believes that those of pure blood are above those who are not.

Well one of the first days here, we had a flying lesson, another boy in my year and in Gryffindor house named Neville Longbottom. He lost control of his broom and broke his wrist. During this time, he lost an object known as a Remembrall a magical device that helps you remember something you forgot. Well Malfoy found it lying in the grass and was going to hide it from Neville but I told him to give it to me.

Well Malfoy got on his broom and challenged me to get it from him. Well after a little bit, he chickened out and threw the remembrall as hard as he could in the air. I chased after it and caught it. Professor McGonagall saw this and put me on the team."

As Harry spoke Tristan made sure to play close attention, "You are a loyal friend." Tristan simply said and Harry smiled in reply. Tristan then began to tell Harry of when he first got his Hawk Solana. I found her egg below the nest but her mother had abandoned her, I kept the egg alive until it hatched and the rest of it is easy to figure out."

They traded stories all morning and well through the afternoon missing both breakfast and lunch but neither cared. Then the stories became a little touchier as the day went. "Tell me of Snape." Tristan said as they made their last round across the grounds.

Harry's face went from a cheerful smile to a scowl at the mention of Snape. "He has put me through hell since the first day I got to this school. It is all because my father gave him a hard time during their school days and Snape still thinks I am my father. He is a biased man, treats any student except his own badly and condones cheating and bullying from his house. Dumbledore trusts him to this day but I do not. I know that he is still a Death Eater and nothing can change my mind about that. My two best friends seem to have this habit of thinking that Dumbledore is infallible.

Dumbledore is wise and very powerful but he does make mistakes and I think that trusting Snape in any shape or form is a rather large one." Tristan could not help but silently agree with Harry about Snape, there was something malicious about him that he could not look over. He did not say this aloud but he would be keeping a very close eye on Severus Snape as long as he was at this school.

Harry then looked up at Tristan "Did you ever know your parents Tristan?" Harry asked as they walked up the trail towards the front doors of the school.

"Yes I did know my parents, I do not know what happened to them during the last fifteen years but they were good people. I was taken from my family when I was sixteen winters old. So according to what you call years I am around thirty-one years old. I did know them but I cannot remember them that well after fifteen years of nothing but war and killing."

Tristan looked down at Harry "What of you? Any people you can call parents besides those Dursleys?"

Harry looked down at the ground "My Godfather Sirius was the closest thing to a father I have ever had. He was a great man and because of my foolishness, he died last month. I loved him like a father, but I got him killed."

Tristan did not say a thing for a moment before saying "I have been told about your battle at the ministry. You did what you felt was right, there is no foolishness in that. What of Remus Lupin?"

"I never connected with him as well as I did Sirius but Professor Lupin has done so much for me that he is family to me."

Tristan nodded and the rest of the walk to the castle was silent. They went straight to the Great Hall to get their first meal of the day. Tristan sat in his usual seat with Harry sitting on the other side of Dumbledore.

Tristan piled as much food as he could on his plate then turned to talk to Professor Flitwick. "Tell me of the Forbidden Forest." Tristan said as he took a chunk out of a piece of lamb.

Professor Flitwick almost spit out his drink in surprise but was able to keep the liquid in his mouth. "The forest is a nasty place with many dangerous creatures. There are some very pure creatures in it as well but it is rare to find one. It is a maze in there and only Hagrid our Care of Magical creatures' professor will ever go into it willingly." Squeaked out the tiny professor but then added "Well Hagrid and Mr. Potter over there."

Harry blushed as most of the table laughed except for Severus and Tristan for two different reasons. However, the friendly atmosphere quickly dissipated when Dumbledore stood up and alerted the staff. "There is an attack at the Bell residence we must get their as soon as possible."

At this announcement Professor Vector, Sinistra, and Harry stood up but Dumbledore looked to him immediately "You are in no condition to fight Harry. Tristan however I wish for you to come along and show you what you are now dealing with."

Tristan stood up and Dumbledore summoned his armor and weapons. "Hurry and equip yourself Tristan time is of the essence."

Tristan quickly suited himself up and strapped his sword and quiver to his back while he put his bow on his shoulder. Dumbledore then held out a pendant with a gold bird on it and Tristan put his hand on it as well as Professor Vector and Sinistra. They were all soon pulled away and landed on a hillside over looking a manor that was smoking.

"Quickly the rest of the Order is already down their fighting. Tristan, all those in masks and black robes are the ones to target. Also, specifically avoid the green spells."

Dumbledore quickly ventured towards the Bell Manor with Vector and Sinistra following. Tristan however, stayed where he was and calmly took his bow into hand and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. He stood solidly on the hill looking for his target. He saw an array of lights flying through the air down below him in the dusk. He did not have long before he would have to go in with his sword. He looked for a clear shot and found a group of Death Eaters taking cover behind a boulder.

This boulder offered protection from the spells that Dumbledore and his warriors were casting but not from him. He quickly notched his arrow and slowly aimed towards the small group of Death Eaters. When he had his target marked he let the arrow fly into the air. He watched as his arrow sailed through the air and finally hit his target in the throat. With one kill, Tristan fell into rhythm and he notched another arrow and let this one fly as well.

He killed off as many arrows as he could before the Death Eaters were completely shrouded by the dark. He fired off one last arrow before leaving his bow beside the portkey and he slowly walked down the hill towards the battle "They never fired one spell towards me. How do they pose as a threat?" Tristan though but soon after that thought a dark purple light shot towards him and missed by only a foot. "Spoke too soon," he thought.

Tristan ducked under another spell and he began to quicken his pace, as he got closer to the battle he unsheathed his sword and held it out to his side. He saw a Death Eater face him and raise his wand about to fire a curse at him, Tristan was not worried however, he sidestepped the spell cast at him and he lunged forward slashing horizontally across the Death Eater's chest.

Tristan then began battling a second Death Eater who was smart enough to keep his distance. Tristan though; pulled out his dagger and threw it hard at the Death Eater's throat, however; a curse flew just inches above his head and he only hit his shoulder. This was enough however, the moment he struck the Death Eater's shoulder, he dropped his wand and Tristan charged forward quickly decapitating him.

A Death Eater to his left had completely disregard magic and attempted to tackle Tristan to the ground. The Death Eater was hunched over with his hand sticking out at his sides to wrap around Tristan's waist. This man was very slow and fat and did not pose as a threat at all without magic. Tristan waited for him to come, he did not move until the he was almost within the Death Eaters reach. Tristan twirled to his left raising his sword above him as we went, when the Death Eater ran passed him Tristan brought down his sword onto the Death Eaters back then pulling his sword backwards. Blood sprayed out from the quick slash and the Death Eater screamed in pain as he fell to the ground in a heap.

Tristan silenced him quickly when he stabbed his sword into his throat, the last sound the Death Eater was a bloody cough and a gurgle before going limp. "Magic is the only weapon you all have against me, why throw yourself at death." Tristan muttered as two more Death Eaters repeated the first ones lead to tackle him.

Tristan took two steps and swung horizontally cutting into both masks of the Death Eaters. They both cried out in agony before joining their fellow Death Eaters in hell, Tristan slashed across once more decapitating them both cleanly.

The Death Eaters did not know what to do about the man in armor who wielded a sword. One man could not hit him and if more tried to, Aurors or order members mowed them down in a volley of spells.

Some Death Eaters began to run away out from the battlefield, trying to cast spells over their shoulders as they went. Soon the battle was completely over when the rest of the Death Eaters apparate away. Many of the Aurors and order members cheered at the victory but Tristan did not. He walked closer to the burning manor they had to put that fire out. Then he heard a scream from inside and he quickly signaled Dumbledore over. "There is a girl stuck there," he told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore did not waste any time, he raised his wand out in front of him and concentrated hard before casting out an incantation with a complicated motion of his wand "Subsisto is incendia of nex per unda vita." A blue jet of light shot out from Dumbledore's wand, when Tristan looked closer he saw that it was water that was shooting out from his wand.

The entire manor was engulfed inside the jet stream of water and light, everyone on the battlefield just stared as it put out the flames that had begun to destroy the house from the inside out. "This is the only magic that should ever be used in this world." Tristan thought as he saw the water and light finally dissipate.

Tristan then walked into the house straining his ears to find the source of the screams. He saw that even though Dumbledore's spell put out the flames, there was still a large amount of damage done to the manor. Much of the furniture in the house as well as any portraits on the walls were gone. The ceiling, walls, and floor were all blackened and charred. When the screams led Tristan to the stairs we was hesitant to try to walk up them. He blew caution to the wind and quickly ran up the stairs to keep as much weight as possible off the stairs. He made it up the stairwell without them breaking on him and he moved down the hallway where he heard the screaming.

He finally made it to the door where behind it he could clearly hear the girl crying. He kicked down the door and ducked as a spell flew at him. "Wait." Tristan said when he saw that a girl in the corner of room was the one who cast the spell.

She had tear stains covering her face and he saw why when he saw that in another corner of the room were two bodies, one of a man and the other of a woman. He slowly walked over to the girl; he noticed she was around Harry's age perhaps a little older. "I am here to help you, there is nothing else here, come with me." He told her as he kneeled down in front of her and held out his hand to her.

She shakily reached out her hand and took his in it; he gently pulled her up and then lifted her in his arms. He slowly made his way back through the house, once again trying to keep as much weight off the stairs as possible. When they made it safely outside he set her down on her feet with a woman who had walked over to them, he went over to Dumbledore.

"How many members in the family?"

"Three."

"Daughter survived but it seems as though Death Eaters got to her parents before they retreated. I can't explain how she survived though; you'll need to ask her later."

Dumbledore nodded and went over to the last member of the Bell family. Tristan went over to a woman who was binding one of the surviving Death Eaters. He circled around until he could see her face. She had long black hair and hazel eyes, she had an aristocratic face but she looked very angry as she bound the Death Eater.

When she finished she stood up and he noticed that she carried herself with a sense of pride but he could sense she was only like this on the battlefield. "How many other captives?" Tristan asked, she was about to go to another group of people but stopped when he heard him.

"I am not sure, at least one," she said pointing to the Death Eater at their feet. "Did you manage bring any into captivity?"

"It's not my duty to take prisoners, I have been ordered to kill so I will do so."

The woman looked him over for a moment before smiling, "Nice armor, the name's Tonks."

"Tristan," he replied, they took several seconds to stare each other down before Tonks' smile grew and her hair color turned blue.

When Tristan saw this he raised his eyebrow, this shocked Tonks. "I've never seen anyone not be so unaffected when I changed any part of my appearance."

"I don't show my emotions too often Tonks, I believe it to be a weakness."

Tonks frowned but said nothing; she was like an open book when it came to showing what she was feeling. "Are you a member of the Order?" Tonks asked as she grabbed the Death Eater at their feet by the hood of his robe and began dragging him to a group of people not far from where they stood.

"No, I am here for other reasons." Tristan said as he walked side by side with Tonks, he then reached down and grabbed part of the hood and helped Tonks drag the prisoner. "So why wear the armor?" Tonks asked as they finished dragging the prisoner and were left to their own devices.

"Dumbledore will probably explain to anyone who is a member of his order but for now I will tell you that I am not from around here." Tristan could not help but chuckle at his own joke, Tonks smiled when she saw this.

"Well we now see that you do show emotion, you don't have to always hide your emotions you know, it's not healthy to keep everything hidden."

"You're not the first person to tell me this; Dumbledore has also told me this. When I was young I made sure that no one could ever have the satisfaction of affecting me in any negative way."

"I don't know how you do, since he doesn't hide his emotions at all, actually he does the exact opposite of hiding it, but you remind me of a boy named Harry."

Tristan trying to figure out what she just said through that confusing sentence was silent for a moment before figuring out what she meant.

"I have already met Harry, he is the reason I am here."

Before Tonks could ask any other questions they were joined by Dumbledore. "Tonks its time for a debriefing at Head Quarters, bring Tristan with you I will be there in fifteen minutes when I have finished everything here." Dumbledore said to Tonks, then he looked to Tristan and handed him a slip of paper "Read this when you get there and then destroy it anyway you can. Oh and that girl you saved, she will be at Hogwarts when you return." Dumbledore left at that walking away to talk to a few men and women on the other side of the battlefield.

Tristan then looked to Tonks who held out an amulet pendant that looked the same as Dumbledore's. He took a hold of it with Tonks and they felt the familiar pull behind their naval before they landed on a sidewalk in between two houses.

Tonks looked to Tristan and smiled "Well go on and read the paper so we can get a move on it Mr. Knight." She said jokingly, Tristan smiled at her as he unfolded the slip of paper and looked at it.

"Thank goodness Arthur made us learn to read." Tristan muttered before reading it "The Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve Grimmauld Place" After he read it he saw before his very eyes a house materialize out of thin air. He looked at Tonks questioningly.

"The Fidelius Charm, it hides anything you want in plain sight."

"The same charm that the Potters were hiding under" Tristan said before walking up towards the house and to the front door.

Tonks walked up beside him and opened the door; they no longer knocked or rang the doorbell since it always woke up Mrs. Black's portrait. "Welcome to the Old and Most Noble House of Black, horrid place if you ask me."

Tristan could not help but agree, it was dark and gloomy, and it was a very uninviting place. He heard a crash and a thud beside him and saw that Tonks had fallen over and onto a table near the foyer. Then he heard a loud wailing and screeching from a wall ahead of him. "FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS, HORRID HALF BREEDS, HOW DARE YOU DESECRATE THE MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK WITH YOUR FILTH." Tonks rushed over to the wall and Tristan noticed that it was a painting of an old woman yelling all these insults. "Hurry help me close these curtains," Tonks said over the yelling as she attempted to pull the left curtain over the portrait.

"Why not just get rid of her?" Tristan asked as he looked closely at the painting, ignoring all the obscenities being thrown at him.

"We can't there is a permanent sticking charm on the back of it and we cannot get if off the wall." Tonks told him, Tristan shook his head and pulled out his sword and held it up.

"You all rely too much on magic." With that said Tristan twirled his blade once before stabbing it straight into the heart of the woman in the portrait.

The screech heard through the house was nothing short of Demonic. Tristan quickly pulled his sword out then slashed down wards slicing the portrait in half. "You don't have to get the anything to disappear to get rid of it." Tristan then pulled the curtains over the portrait and looked behind him.

About twenty people were surrounding him; he saw the majority of them had flaming red hair and freckles. The whole group had ranged expressions from respect, relief, and joy, to shock, fear, and suspicion. Tristan turned away from them to look at Tonks "Where to now?"

She smiled and led him down the stairs and into the basement kitchen. "This is where we conduct our meetings. I am thinking you will be offered to be inducted tonight since you're here for Harry."

Tristan nodded and they both sat down at the table waiting for Dumbledore and the rest of the order to arrive. "So how old are you Tristan?" Tonks asked trying to engage a conversation with him.

"Thirty-one"

"Where are you from," she asked.

"All will be told in just a few moments Miss. Tonks, but for now lets begin our meeting. " Everyone took a seat around the table and they all stared at Tristan, who was still in his armor and was covered in blood not his own.

"I see that everyone is interested in our guest here, so I will tell you why he is here. His name is Tristan and he his here to train Harry Potter."

Everyone started speaking loudly trying to get their opinion on this heard, Dumbledore would have none of it though "Quiet down everyone, one at a time."

A plump red haired woman stood up first, "Why does Harry need to be trained to kill, just look at this man, he kills with no regret. I don't think Harry should be taught to be the same. We shouldn't have to worry about Harry being trained; the kids are not involved in the war."

Dumbledore sighed "Molly, I am sorry but Harry is a very large role in this war whether we like it or not. Tristan here is a warrior and kills because that is the way it is done where he is from. Tristan tell everyone here who you are."

Tristan nodded and stood up looking at every face in the room. "I am a Sarmatian Knight of the Hadrian Wall. I have spent the last fifteen years of my life serving the Roman Empire on the Isle of Briton. I am from…" he looked down at Tonks, "I am from Sarmatia fifteen hundreds years in the past.

Everyone was completely silent but all of them looked to Dumbledore for an explanation. So Dumbledore told the Order of the Phoenix how he and Merlin had Tristan brought here to train Harry. He also told the Order why Harry was to be trained to fight in the ways of a knight. When Dumbledore finished his explanation only one person said something and that was Bill Weasley. "Ron is going to be jealous."

**AN: Well third chapter is complete and a tad longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it I am satisfied with it. I now have a rhythm with the plot and everything is going to get a lot better I promise and the chapters will get longer as I go hopefully.**

**I am thinking about switching the POV from Tristan to Harry every once in a while to get a view of both the main characters and to make any romance I put into it flow better. I would like anyone's opinion on this because if I decide to do it, it will probably begin to happen in the next chapter. **

**I love everyone who gives me their opinion about my story, suggestions are welcome with open arms.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Way of the Warrior**

By: Cubster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Movie King Arthur. That credit goes elsewhere 

**AN I have decided that I am going to be switching POV from Tristan to Harry for the rest of this fic. And TristanTonks and HarryKatie are going to be the main Ships. Thank you for the reviews they helped me with my final decision.**

Harry lied in his bed in the hospital wing waiting for news about the battle at Katie Bell's house. He was worried about all the order members, but he even more worried about Katie herself and her family. He hoped that he taught her well enough last year in the DA so that she could defend herself. If he lost another friend, he did not know what he would do.

He was also worried about Tristan, Harry knew that he was a very powerful warrior, but how well could he fend himself against so many Death Eaters who had magic on their side. Harry looked up to Tristan immensely since their lives were very similar and Tristan understood Harry. Both were forced to do something they wanted nothing to be apart of. He could not wait to train under Tristan and finally learn how to defend himself more effectively; he would train hard to make sure that no other close friend of his would die because of his weaknesses.

Harry heard the door open and he quickly stood up to greet whoever it was Dumbledore walked in with his arm around Katie's shoulder hugging her to him doing his best to comfort her. When Harry saw them, he rushed towards them "What happened Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked down sadly at Katie then back to Harry "I am sad to say that Katie has lost both of her parents tonight. She will be staying here for the remainder of the summer, Harry I must go to you know where. I will leave Katie with you until Madam Pomfrey comes back from St. Mungos."

Dumbledore left the infirmary, which left Katie and Harry alone, Katie just stood there crying with her head down. Harry walked over her and took her hand; he led her to the bed beside his own and set her down in it. Harry was about to take a step away from her but Katie pulled him down beside her. "Don't leave me," she pleaded as she gripped his hand tightly in her own.

"Why my parents Harry, why did they have to die?" She sobbed out suddenly as she buried her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Harry closed his eyes and let a tear fall down his cheek, his heart went out to Katie, he knew the pain very well of losing someone close to you. "They were good people Katie, and Voldemort hates anyone with any purity and goodness in their heart. They loved you and still do. You can mourn them, but be proud of them for their courage." Harry whispered into her ear as he rubbed his hand softly up and down her back.

"How do you take it? How are you so strong after all you've ever been through Harry?" Katie asked as she sat up straight and looked him in the eye.

Harry saw that here face was blotchy from her tears and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She sniffled then ran her sleeve across her nose; Harry could not help but think that even in her current state she was beautiful. "I need to be strong for others, I know that many people look to me for direction and I have to do what is right."

Katie wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being here for me Harry."

"No thanks are needed Katie, I am more than happy to be here for you anytime." Harry softly said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you want to tell me what happened at your home? It helps, trust me; Dumbledore has had me do it since first year after every single one of my misfit adventures."

"We were eating dinner when my father felt the wards go down, we tried to floo out of the house but it was blocked and apparation wards had been set up so we could not get out. We all rushed up stairs to buy some time, dad had sent a distress signal with my owl out when we got to my room, I guess my owl was not intercepted." We then heard a battle going on outside shortly after the owl was sent, I do not know how anyone got there so fast but they did. But my parents stayed inside the house to protect me from any Death Eaters that came in the house.

We were all in one corner of my bedroom our wands raised out in front of us. But when the Death Eaters came into the room, we could not hold them off for long. The house was already on fire, I could smell the smoke and there was nowhere for us to go. We stood our ground for a good several minutes, but if we managed to stun one another one would just enervate him. Eventually they killed my mum and dad, they all retreated for some reason before they got to me. I was in shock when I finally got a good look at my parent's bodies; I quickly went to the other side of the room. I tried to deny that the bodies on the ground were my parents." Katie sobbed out and hugged Harry tighter trying to get as much contact as possible from him.

She then continued, "Soon the flames were getting closer to my room, it was so hot I thought I was going to die for sure. Then a beautiful light illuminated the room, but it wasn't just light, it was water but it didn't get me wet or anything. When the light faded I heard footsteps in the house, I thought it was another Death Eater coming to finish the job, it wasn't. A strange man wearing armor came into my room but had already shot a stunner at him. He ducked under it and walked towards me, I've never seen anyone like him. He had tattoos of two triangles on each side of his face, had a beard, and had braids in his hair."

"His name is Tristan, he is a great guy, you'll get to know him soon since you'll be staying here with me for the summer."

"The rest of it is a blur; I remember Tristan carrying me outside then a med witch looking over me before Dumbledore took me here. I will have to thank Tristan when he gets here."

Harry nodded; however, before he could say anything else Madam Pomfrey charged into the room and went straight towards the pair. "Up you go Mr. Potter I need to look over Miss. Bell here go on and get some rest, you still have substantial injuries."

Katie looked alarmingly at Harry when she heard about his injuries "I will tell you about it tomorrow." Harry assured her and she nodded and quickly succumbed to Madam Pomfrey's care.

Harry went to his own bed and got underneath the covers, his last thoughts before sleep overtook him were all of Katie.

Tristan sat at the middle of the table listening to Dumbledore go through the debriefing of the battle. "Most of all however, I would like to thank you Tristan, you skills are unheard of in this time and it gave the Death Eaters quite a scare. You also saved Katherine Bell for that I also thank you."

Tristan nodded his welcome but said nothing, many of the order members looked at Tristan with respect now and many asked him if he was going to become a permanent addition to the Order of the Phoenix. Tristan looked to Dumbledore when everyone asked this and Dumbledore smiled "We would be honored if you joined our ranks for the light side Tristan."

Tristan looked around the room, he saw many of the members waiting eagerly for his answer and he inwardly smiled. He then looked to Tonks who seemed to be the most eager to hear his answer. "I will" was all he said but shouts of approval rang out through the room. Tonks looked extremely happy but tried not to show it too much.

"Well I think we will conclude this meeting on a good note." Dumbledore said, "Which we have so go on and do what you young people do." Dumbledore said jokingly before walking over to Professor McGonagall. Everyone in the room dispersed and went to do their own thing, some left to go to their own homes, and others went to another room in the house to get a private moment.

Tristan felt a finger tap his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with a man who looked to be a little older than he was. He had shabby clothes on and had dark hair that was graying on the sides. He looked worn out but had a very kind face. In his hand was Tristan's bow, "I found this on the hill in front of Bell Manor, I saw you using it at the beginning of the battle. That was amazing the way you killed all those Death Eaters and they did not know where you were."

Tristan held out his hand to grab his bow and the man handed it to him. "My name is Remus Lupin; I want to thank you for training Harry." Lupin looked crestfallen for a moment before adding, "He is all that I have Tristan, train him well please, he must survive this war."

"He is strong, he will learn to fight well, it is not up to me whether he survives or not." Remus looked down tears forming in his eyes. "I will protect him."

Remus looked up shock evident on his face followed by a large smile. "Thank you Tristan, that's all I ask."

Tristan nodded then signaled to the seat beside him, "Sit with me," Tristan said. Remus took a seat on the left side of Tristan where Tonks was on his right.

She was not saying a word, she was observing Tristan and how he interacted with other people and how he treated them. Tristan looked to Remus and asked, "You need to finish mourning your friend Remus, Harry needs you and you can't look after him properly in the state you are in. Sirius is dead, from what Harry told me, he was in prison for the last twelve years and on the run for another two before being imprisoned in his own home for safety reasons. He is better off dead; he died a glorious death in battle. The kind of death I wish for myself to have one day."

Lupin looked glass eyed for several moments after Tristan had said this, Tristan could tell he was thinking through what he had told him. Remus closed his eyes, one tear fell down his eye before Remus reopened his eyes and he looked completely different from before. He still had shabby clothes, graying hair and a worn out face and body; it was something inside of him that was different which changed all of him.

Remus looked much stronger than he was before, not in the physical sense but in emotionally and spiritually. "You are ready to do your duty to Harry Remus, just don't die yourself. Sirius may have been better off dead but you're not." Tristan said, he nodded to Remus who sat their deep in thought not moving or talking, his eyebrows creased in concentrations.

Tristan stood up from the table and began to leave the room, Tonks soon joined him though who had a large toothy smile on her face accompanied by bright yellow hair. "How did you do that? Remus has been like that since the day Sirius died and after a minute of talking to him you turn him into that." She stressed her point by waving her hand over in Remus' direction.

"I told him what he needed to hear, don't try to make him feel better by saying it's not his fault, or there is nothing you could have done. You're insulting someone when you tell them that, it does not soothe them." Tristan said as the pair walked up the stairwell and into the main hallway. They saw that three kids were staring at the painting of what was once Mrs. Black.

Two of them were obviously siblings and part of the other six members of the Order of the Phoenix. One was tall and lanky with fiery red hair, the other was shorter about a head and a half shorter than Tristan, and she had long fiery red hair. The last one had bushy brown hair and brown eyes; she was pretty in her own right. She had her hand over her mouth, her other hand was clenched tightly around a book.

When Tristan and Tonks walked up closer the three turned to them and they took a step back when they saw Tristan. Tristan looked to his left and saw why, his armor and face was covered in blood, and his tattoos did not help him look like a friendly person either.

Tonks saw what was happening immediately and stepped in to talk to the three. "Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, this is Tristan. He's going to be here for a while to help out in the order." Tonks inwardly flinched at what she was about to tell them, especially Ron. "He is also here to train Harry to fight."

When Bill had said Ron would be jealous he was exactly right. Ron went red in the face and clenched his fists. "Why does Harry need to be trained? We should be the ones getting trained; Harry almost got us killed last month because he was too stupid to listen." Ron hissed to Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny nodded in agreement but Hermione gasped and slapped Ron in the face hard. Here was a deep red print on Ron's already red cheek. "How could you say such a thing Ron, just because Harry is going to learn to defend himself you get all jealous? You very well know that Harry told us not to come with him but we would not listen. It is our fault we got hurt and our fault alone, Harry saved us that night you owe him your life." She then turned to Ginny, "And you, you owe Harry two life debts so don't you dare go against him." Hermione then turned to Tristan and smiled, "I am Hermione Granger."

She completely turned her back to the two Weasley children and held her hand out to Tristan to shake. Tristan did his trademark nod to her and took her hand, but turned his head back to the very angry Weasley boy.

Before he could say anything to him, Ron ran up the stairs with Ginny following, both very embarrassed. "He would never be able to kill a man." Then Tristan added, "He has no warrior spirit, he is very brave, and he is loyal but his jealousy shrouds his judgment. He will grow to be a fine man but he does not have what it takes to be a knight."

Hermione looked up to Tristan "Are you going to train to kill?" She wavered in the sentence; she did not want her best friend she had to become a cold blooded killer.

"He will kill only to save lives." To Hermione that sounded like it contradicted itself but she did not argue with his logic.

"Please look after him for me, and tell him I said I am here for him."

Tristan nodded his head "I will do that." He walked past the silent teenager and continued down the hallway until he made it to the front door. "How do I get back to Hogwarts?" Tristan asked Tonks when they made it outside into the night air.

She held out her pendant once more, "This portkey takes us to where we wish to go. Grab on and I will take you."

Tristan put his hand over the pendant and they were pulled away in a blur of colors to Hogwarts. They landed in front of the gates of Hogwarts where Tristan landed on her feet, but somehow Tonks managed to fall on her face. Tristan helped her to her feet and shook his head "Little clumsy?" He asked mockingly, she scowled at him and punched him in the chest.

That was not a very good idea since Tristan was wearing armor and the only thing Tonks succeeded in doing was breaking her hand. She howled in pain before hugging her hand to her chest and hunching over. "Not the best idea, guess I will be accompanying you to the Castle. Here we will go straight to the Hospital wing." She held out the pendant with her good hand and Tristan once again took it.

They landed in the middle of the hospital wing; Tonks was about to fall but Tristan grabbed the shoulder of her robes to keep her up. She turned and smiled in thanks and blushed a bit in embarrassment of almost falling down again in front of the enigma with a sword.

Tristan walked up to the bed that Katie Bell was sleeping in, it was the bed right beside Harry's. She looked peaceful, "I am surprised she is having no nightmares." Tristan said as he looked over Katie closely.

"I gave her a potion to help her sleep. She will not wake up until the morning. My goodness what did you do to your hand Nymphadora Tonks." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked into the Hospital wing to check on her two patients. She saw Tonks' hand and she quickly took care of it with a wave of her wand.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Tonks said while flexing her hand and moving it around to make sure it was back to normal.

"How do you change your appearance?"

Tonks looked up from her hand and smiled, "I was born with the ability, it is called a Metamorphamagus. I can change my appearance in any way if I want to." She changed her small button nose to a long crooked one similar to Dumbledore's to show him. She then changed her hair pink and her nose went back to the button nose again.

"Would come in handy in battle."

"I use it mostly for inside information, well Mr. Knight, I am going to go to bed you stay out of trouble. " Tristan smiled and nodded his head in good-bye.

Tonks winked before grabbing her pendant and disappearing before Tristan's eyes. Tristan left the Hospital Wing soon after Tonks left; he trekked down the castle corridors until he reached the Gargoyle that hid Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drop" He told the statue and he walked up the stairs when the Gargoyle moved out of the way.

Dumbledore was not in the office when Tristan entered; Tristan went straight to the room Dumbledore said was his to use as long as he stayed at Hogwarts. Tristan took off all of his armor and weapons and laid them all on the table. He then took a cloth from the table and began cleaning his sword, Tristan had this sword since he first became a knight, his father had given it to him and it had served him well for the last fifteen years.

All the knights were taught to clean their things after battle; Tristan followed this rule religiously and made sure to keep his sword sharpened, his bowstring tight and his armor clean and free of dirt in the joints. When he was finished cleaning his weapons and armor, he undressed himself and threw his dirty clothes on the floor. He knew that the house elves would have them clean by tomorrow morning. Tristan got into bed, and fatigue finally took him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next week was slow for Harry; Katie was still grieving her parents and Harry was there to comfort her whenever she asked for it. As Harry had promised, he had told her what his Uncle had done to him in the past month and she looked ready to murder.

He clearly remembered the word "castrate" when she was in the middle of her ranting. He shuddered when he thought about that word, he knew what Tristan had done to his uncle and could not help but smile at what Tristan had done.

Recovery from his injuries was steady, but it took a full week until he was finally able to go back to full activity. He spent most of his time with either Katie or Tristan, sometimes both. Tristan had told him that he would give Harry a couple more days before their training would begin and Harry was going to use it to get to know Katie better.

Harry and Katie were currently on the Quidditch pitch, Harry on his Firebolt and Katie on her Nimbus two thousand one. It was a present from her parents for her seventeenth birthday. Harry and Katie were racing on their brooms and doing tricks in the air trying to out due each other. They then had a contest to see who could dive closest to the ground.

Harry noticed that Tristan was sitting in the stands watching closely, Harry decided to give him a little surprise. Harry circled the pitch once before speeding as fast as he could towards Tristan, he was going to pull up just before he go to him to see if he could give Tristan a scare.

It was Tristan who gave Harry the scare, when Harry flew close enough; Tristan jumped forward and met Harry in the air. Tristan grabbed hold of the broom and swung himself up so that he was seated behind Harry. "Nice try Harry," Tristan muttered.

Harry quickly steered his broom down to the ground, jumped off, and backed away. "How in Merlin's name did you do that?"

Tristan shrugged "I jumped," that confused Harry more than anything but I guess he was right.

"You're crazier than I am." Harry muttered as he walked over to Katie who looked even more shocked than Harry was.

"Harry, how in the world did he do that?"

Harry looked at here for a couple seconds before wrapping his arm around her shoulders "He jumped."

**AN: The HarryKatie ship will be progressing than the TristanTonks ship will. Ron bashing will be found in this fic but not too harsh. I've always hated Ginny so if you don't like Ginny bashing sorry. I read a lot of fics and I don't read nearly enough where Ginny is bashed. **

**Review and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Way of the Warrior**

By: Cubster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Movie King Arthur. That credit goes elsewhere 

The day was July 20, just eleven days before Harry's sixteenth birthday and the day Harry would begin his training. Harry woke up at dawn, according to Tristan's instructions the day before he was to wake early and to meet him down beside the lake. Harry dressed himself in a pair of sweat pants, an old torn t-shirt and his trainers.

When Harry groggily walked down to the lake, he noticed that there was a large circular wooden fence, and Tristan stood in the center of it waiting for him. Harry hopped the fence and walked over to Tristan. Harry noticed that Tristan had two wooden swords lying beside his feet; they both looked similar to Tristan's real sword. They were both broad but curved up at the end of the blade; the hilt was made for two hands but was capable of one-handed maneuverability if necessary.

"We will be working on your stance and foot work, when using your sword it is important to stay relaxed and remain quick and fluid with your footwork." Tristan picked up one of the swords and handed it to Harry. Harry found that it was light but knew that a real blade would be much heavier than a wooden one. Tristan picked up his sword and began to show Harry the fundamentals of swordplay.

"Always stay moving," Tristan began to how Harry to move effectively with the sword, "Never stand still, it weakens your defense, when you move your sword moves, the faster you move the faster your sword moves."

Harry watched carefully as Tristan demonstrated each fundamental he taught. Tristan then got Harry to try to mimic what he saw. Harry was choppy when he did it but Tristan expected this, Harry having trouble just moving as Tristan did. He had no idea how he was going to be able to move and fight like Tristan.

He would not lose hope though, it was only the first day and they had plenty of time before he ever needed to go into battle. Tristan looked over at Harry, "When in battle and you are against someone, never let them come fully down on you. When they strike at you, use their strikes against them. Throw them off balance by not blocking head on. Swing down on my head."

Harry looked at him incredulously for a moment before taking the sword into both of his hands and swinging down hard at Tristan's head. Before he could fully even bring the sword down half way, Tristan hit his sword with his own and brought it down to his neck. Harry looked up at Tristan, but saw no emotion there just a warrior who was very good at what he did.

"Now try to do it to me." Harry nodded and readied himself for the attack.

When Tristan swung his sword down Harry was not quick enough, he had managed to get his sword above him but the attack was too strong for him, he had not blocked properly, and he was knocked to the ground. Tristan then pointed his sword at his throat "If you are knocked to the ground, you haven't lost."

"How?"

"I've been knocked off my horse many times in battler, you don't land on your feet when you fall of your horse, being on the ground does not mean you are vulnerable." Harry still looked confused; Tristan sighed and swung his sword at Harry who was still at the ground.

Harry's survival mode kicked in and he rolled to the left and stood up, "I understand now."

Tristan nodded and swung his sword down on Harry's head once again, Harry was quicker this time but did not manage to deflect the blow and the wooden sword struck him in the stomach. Harry hunched over in pain but did not say a word. After a moment, he stood up again, holding his sword out in front of him. Tristan shook his head and hit Harry's hands with his sword, "You remain still when you know you should be moving."

Harry took light steps to his left, circling along with Tristan making sure that he was straight across from him. Harry noticed that Tristan held his sword loosely in his hands, not tight like Harry was. "Why do you hold your sword so loosely?"

"When you hold your sword tight your arms are tense, when you're tense you move less fluidly and you move slower. My sword is not loose but it is not tight, I am calm and I am relaxed. Now we need to work on where you hold your sword, since my way of fighting involves constant motion you do not want your sword straight in front of you. Hold it out to your side, or straight out in front of you, this will give you some room from your opponent and will help you react faster." Tristan then showed him how he held out his sword to his side and moved, he lunged forward and swung his sword quickly, "Not a lot of strength is needed to wield a blade, you will need to gain strength though, you are weak, you rarely use your body as much as you should due to your dependency on magic. We will fix this soon enough, it is your quickness and your precision that will win your battles if you use this way of fighting."

Harry learned a lot that morning with Tristan, they had not even broken through the surface of what Tristan was going to teach him yet and he felt his brain was going to burst. His body also hurt, when Tristan had finished demonstrating to him the basics of his art he then had Harry show him his reflexes in combat and how he fared when he was under pressure.

When they had finished with his morning training, he went straight to the Gryffindor common room where he was now staying. He no longer needed to be in the infirmary and he and Katie slept in their dorm rooms. Harry took a shower mumbling angrily about how Tristan beat him up with a stupid piece of wood when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He yelled over the sound of the water.

"It's Katie, could you come down to the common room when you are done, I need to ask you something." He heard, she sounded depressed, he yelled out that he would and he quickly finished his shower. His mind was racing, "What could she want?" Harry thought as he got dressed, he was hopping down the stairs and trying to tie his shoe at the same time, the tripped on the bottom stair and landed on his face "oof" he grunted as he landed.

He got up to see Katie staring at him with a small smile on her face; she had her head tilted to one side. "There was no hurry Harry." She told him, her smile faded quickly however when she remembered what she wanted to ask him. "Could you come over here Harry?"

Harry nodded and got up from the floor and sat on the couch beside her. "My parent's funeral is tomorrow, I was wondering if you would like to go with me, will you.

Harry stared for a moment but quickly shook himself out of his reverie when he noticed tears beginning to fall down her face. "I'll come," he said and she smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I miss them so much Harry and I can't take it." She sobbed out as she pulled back to look at Harry in the eye. "Thank you "

Harry did not say anything, he grabbed her waist and hugged her to him tightly in reassurance "I am here for you, your parents love you and I know they are happy that you are still alive. Tomorrow is their funeral, put them to rest and honor them, after tomorrow you can move on." Harry whispered into her ear, he then heard a grumbling and could not tell whose it was.

"You hungry?" He asked; she nodded "its lunch time lets go get something to eat." She nodded again and pulled away from Harry, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again Harry." She stood up and waited for him to come out of shock so they could go down to the Great Hall. They walked in a comfortable silence, Harry almost died of shock though when Katie took her hand into his. She looked at him and smile but remained silent; Harry was so stunned he could not have talked even if wanted to.

It was midday and Tristan stood on the grounds looking at the target Dumbledore had conjured for him so that he could teach Harry to use a bow. Tristan loved using a bow more than any other weapon; he loved the challenge of hitting a target, whether it is this kind, a human, or an animal.

He was about forty yards away from the target; he took his bow from his shoulder and knocked an arrow. He took his time aiming at the target, when he felt that he would hit the middle he let loose the arrow and it sped through the air imbedding itself into the bulls eye of the target.

"That's incredible; I am going to learn to shoot like that?" Harry asked as he walked down towards Tristan.

"Yes, I don't know how far away you will be able to shoot a target, but from what I have heard about you in that Quidditch game, you have a \pretty good eye so I have high expectations."

Harry nodded, waiting eagerly for them to begin, Tristan bent down to grab another bow that was on the ground at his feet, he also grabbed a glove. "Put on the glove, the string will hit your arm when it is released. Hold the bow firmly in your hand and hold it straight out in front of you. Use these three fingers." Tristan held up his hand and pointed to his pointer, middle, and ring finger "To pull the bowstring back."

Harry did as he was told, he held the bow up in front of him and was about to pull the string back when Tristan stopped him. "Square you shoulders and widen your stance a little," Harry followed Tristan's instructions and then began to pull the string back. "Pull the string back until your hand meets face." Harry did so then released.

"That's good, ready to fire an arrow?" Harry nodded eagerly and Tristan handed him an arrow.

"Knock the arrow where the white mark is on the string, do not pull back until you have it knocked and at rest on your hand. To aim, look down the arrow and meet the point to your target, and the rest is up to you."

Harry concentrated on the target as he pulled the string back until it was at his eye. He closed one eye and used the other to aim. "Don't close one eye; it will throw you off, use both."

Harry did as he told and continued to aim carefully, when he felt that he was on target he let the arrow loose and it sailed through the air striking the target just a little outside of the bull's eye. "Very good, a little practice and we can move further away from the target." When Tristan said this Harry looked at him as if he was mad. "You're not only going to shoot your enemy from this far away, you need to learn to shoot from all distances."

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing Harry's archery skills. When he finally hit the bull's eye from fifty yards out he smiled proudly at his shot. Tristan looked at him and pulled out his own bow. He knocked an arrow and let it fly and it went right through Harry's arrow into the bull's eye.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes "How do you do that?"

Tristan pointed down to where the target was, "I aim for the middle."

Harry looked dumbfounded, "Well, if you say so. Are we done for tonight?"

Tristan nodded and they both walked back inside "Tristan I never thanked you for all you've done for me this past week."

Tristan looked over at Harry for a moment and a smile appeared on his face. "I was brought here against my will Harry. Now I think I am not going to mind being here at all, you will be a great knight. I see a fire in your eyes when you hold a bow or a sword in your hands. The same fire I saw in my fellow knights. Especially Arthur my commander, you remind me a lot of him. You're strong willed and loyal to your friends, you'll be a great commander some day."

Tristan saw Harry look up at him in a way no one ever had before, he did not know what it was but he was sure he was looking at him the same way. Something more than just a bond of trust was born between Harry and Tristan that night. Something deeper and stronger was born, a friendship was born and that friendship would come to save both their lives in the future.

Harry waited in the common room for Katie to come down; he was dressed in a black set of dress robes, which Dumbledore had given him last night. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, deep in thought about last night.

He and Tristan had connected, he did not know how it happened, but it did, and it made him feel great. They had spoken for several hours after training ended and they went to their separate rooms. Tristan was also going to attend the funeral out of respect and since he saved Katie from the house.

When he heard footsteps from the girl's dormitory, he stood up and looked over to see Katie in a black dress. Even with the circumstances and the sad look on her face, he could not help but marvel at her beauty. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her "Today is the day, you can finally say your goodbyes to your parents and don't look back after today."

Katie nodded her head; they left the room arm in arm towards Dumbledore's office. When they arrived at the Gargoyle Harry said the password and they walked up the circle stairs and entered the office. Tristan was standing against the door that led to his room and Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Tristan was dressed in his armor but he only had his sword strapped to his back "Where is Dumbledore Tristan? And why do you have your armor on?" Harry asked as he and Katie walked over to the mysterious knight.

"In his chamber. I dress in my armor out of respect, and I don't like those robes." Tristan told them and Harry nodded in understanding. "How are you faring Katie?" Tristan asked; he looked straight into her eyes; she did not have to respond in order for him to get an answer.

"I've been better."

Dumbledore soon joined them in his office and the three other occupants of the room looked towards him. "It is time for us to go; we will be going straight to the cemetery."

Everyone nodded and put a hand on a piece of rope Dumbledore held out for them to take. They were not the first ones there, the Weasley family was there along with Hermione and many of the Order members were there. A lot of high up ministry officials were there just to make an appearance and to look good. Harry and Katie knew this right away, "What kind of person comes to a funeral for publicity?" Katie whispered to Harry as they approached the group of people.

"People who deserve to burn." Harry told her, Tonks joined them and went straight to Tristan.

"Wotcher Mr. Knight." She said to him with a smile, as she looped her arm around his own.

"Hi" Tonks smiled, she did not mind the short replies, they were a part of his charm.

Everyone Katie knew including Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Fred, George and Lee Jordan walked up to give her their condolences and she only nodded in reply. Alicia and Angelina hugged her before returning to their families, Fred, George and Lee soon followed.

The service was short and everyone had tears in there eyes during the service. All except for Minister Fudge who decided this was a perfect time to discuss with Percy his next meeting with the French Minister of Magic on Tuesday. At the end of the service, Katie stepped forward to say good-bye to her parents.

The graves were side by side to each other and Katie kneeled down between them. "Hey mum, hey dad it's me Katie, thank you for always being there for me these last seventeen years, I will see you again but I promise not for a long long time." Her voice wavered as she went and she began crying, "I am sorry I could not save you mum and dad. I could have done something but I wasn't strong enough to stop those Death Eaters."

Harry went to step forward to comfort her but Tristan grabbed his shoulder. Harry turned around to say something but Tristan shook his head, "She needs to be alone for this."

Katie remained silent for several moments before continuing, "I will make you proud mum and dad, I promise you I will. Good-bye mum, good-bye dad I love you both so much."

Katie stood up and turned away from her parents graves not looking back. When she reached Harry, she walked into his embrace and he held her tightly. "How do you feel Katie?" Harry asked as she cried into his shoulder soaking it.

She looked up at him "You were right Harry, I can move on." Harry nodded before looking up to Minister Fudge who throughout Katie's good-byes continued to talk to Percy about business. He let go of Katie and walked briskly over to Minister Fudge anger evident on his face.

"Minister Fudge," Harry said interrupting the Minister in the middle of his sentence. Fudge looked at Harry with a scowl "What do you want Potter?" he hissed harshly, Harry was not fazed at all.

"How can you call yourself a human being Fudge, during the whole service you spoke to this git about business?" Harry pointed his finger over to Percy who looked scandalized at being insulted in front of the minister. "This is supposed to be a time of mourning, every person I saw here today paid their respects to Mr. and Mrs. Bell, yet you don't even pay attention to the service. You'll regret this Fudge, believe me."

Fudge had a smug look on his face, "What can you possibly do to make me regret anything Potter?"

"I am Harry Potter Minister Fudge; there are a lot of things I can do to make you regret this." Harry smirked, turned his back to Fudge, and walked back to Katie and the others.

Tristan was smirking at Harry and Harry winked at him, "All in a days work Tristan."

**AN: A little shorter sorry, I promised I would make them longer and I will make good on that. I hope you enjoy the chapter has a little bit of everything in it. Please review and tell me what you think, I will give girls a back rub if you do and I will give guys a dollar bill. I will have an update tomorrow most likely. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Way of the Warrior**

By: Cubster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Movie King Arthur. That credit goes elsewhere 

Tristan watched closely as Harry worked through the fundamentals of the footwork needed for his sword style. Tristan had to admit that even though the first day was did not go well at all for the sword, Harry's determination won out in the end.

Harry's reaction time with the sword was still slow but he was moving quicker and he wasn't as tense as he was just four days ago. Today Tristan would work with Harry's defense more, it would be a while until he would even think of moving into offensive maneuvers, he would stick with defending and countering before they moved on to all out frontal assault.

Tristan decided that he gave Harry enough time to loosen up; Tristan grabbed the wooden sword that lied against the wooden fence beside him and walked over to Harry. "Defend yourself as well as possible."  
Tristan gave Harry no time before he took a step forward while swing his sword down at Harry's shoulder. Harry stepped to his left quickly and held out his sword in front of him. Tristan twirled his sword once before swinging horizontally under Harry's sword, Tristan struck Harry in the hip and Harry took his left hand off the hilt of his sword and grabbed his hip.

Tristan knocked Harry's sword away before hitting Harry on top of the head. "What did I tell you about holding your sword out in front of you? You're moving too slow, do what I taught you and stay relaxed."

Harry rubbed his head before holding his sword in both of his hands again. He began to take small yet fluid steps to his right holding his sword loosely. Tristan took a step to his left before taking a quick step forward his sword sticking out to his right. Harry blocked the strike but Tristan quickly turned and struck Harry in the back.

"You're doing better, ignore the pain, you're not going to be untouched in battle, you have to learn to fight through it."

Harry faced Tristan again and this time waited for Tristan to move before he made his own. Tristan knew what Harry was doing and inwardly smiled, "He's learning," Tristan thought as he brought his sword upwards in an arc. Harry parried the attack before swinging his sword upwards diagonally. Tristan somehow managed to bring his sword back up and stop the blow from landing.

Tristan then raised his left leg and hooking it around Harry's left knee and kicking it, Harry fell backwards and landed hard onto his back. Tristan pointed his sword at his throat, "When fighting with a sword, you are allowed to use more than just a sword."

Harry grunted and stood back up "You are doing well Harry, still many flaws but it had only been four days. You're learning quickly though, we're done for now. I have to talk to you about your magic."

Tristan walked over to the fence and sat on top of it; Harry followed and sat beside him. "You need to increase your magical power Harry; I can defeat Death Eaters on the battle field with a sword alone since I've been fighting one for the last fifteen years. That's why I survived that battle; you on the other hand will be going into battle with out the knowledge and skill of the sword that I know. You have the talent but you will not have the ability to battle the Death Eater's with only your sword and bow.

So I am telling you now to talk to Dumbledore on what you should learn concerning your magic during your holiday and when you have school."

Harry mulled over it for a moment and finally nodded his head, "I will speak with Dumbledore about it right now. I will work on my magic every night after dinner with Katie; we've already finished our summer work anyway."

Tristan smiled and hopped off the fence, "Now that I told you, I have to go see a man about a horse."

Harry walked up the castle corridor towards Dumbledore's office, his head was swarming with thoughts and questions that needed to be answered. He hoped that Dumbledore would answer him today, and if he didn't, he would wait for another day until he did.

"Lemon Drop" he said to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyle moved and he slowly walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door to the office and he heard Dumbledore's voice telling him to enter.

"Ah Harry, what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore said but didn't actually look surprised to see him.

"Hello Professor, I need to ask you something,"

Dumbledore smiled and gestured for Harry to take a seat across from him. "Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore held up a bowl of lemon drops on his desk and handed for Harry took one.

Harry smiled and took one out of the bowl, he tried it and found they were actually good, "You're right Professor, these are good."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled "Only you and Tristan have taken one in a very long time Harry. Lily was the only other one I can really ever recall taking one when I offered."

Harry grinned; he loved to hear about his parents no matter how small, then his faced turned blank "Dumbledore I need to talk to you about studying magic to battle."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and entwined his fingers together; he stared at Harry deeply "Did Tristan talk to you about this?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore sighed "Harry, I myself do not think the best idea to try to use both magic and wield and battle at the same time. I have found a way for you to use both but in order to successfully accomplish this, you must learn the sword. On your birthday I will give you what you need in order to use both magic and your sword."

Harry said okay and was about to stand up to leave but was told to sit back down by Dumbledore. "How about I give you a little lesson in magic that you are never taught at school."

"Really?" Harry asked, he had never been taught anything from Dumbledore himself.

Dumbledore stood up and pulled out his wand. "Notice the wand movements of the Wingardium Leviosa spell Harry, the swish and flick." Dumbledore performed the spell, "Now notice the spell now."

When Dumbledore cast the spell once again, Harry noticed that he did not use the wand movement usually associate the spell, he didn't use a specific wand movement at all. "Do you see Harry, the wand movements associated with spells are not necessary. We teach the students these wand movements so they have a focus point for each spell. Most wizards and witches do not have the control of their magic to focus on a spell they want to cast without the wand movement."

Dumbledore sat back down, "The same can be said for the incantation, spells do not make magic work, and it's a witch's or wizard's power that casts a spell. Incantations are Latin words that work as a focus point. For example Harry, during the Tri-Wizard tournament you spent a lot of time looking up spells to aid you in the maze. Well when you read a spell you knew what the result would be, so when you said the incantation you were thinking more of the result not the movement or incantation. So in theory and with practice, you can learn to cast any spell you want by intent and focus only, with no movements or incantations."

When Harry sifted through all what Dumbledore had told him he couldn't help but think of all the possibilities. "That's brilliant Dumbledore, but how does that help me with using a sword and magic in a battle."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Your birthday present will explain everything, now Harry I must ask a favor of you."

Harry nodded his head, "What Professor?"

Dumbledore stood up and inspected a book shelf; he then turned back to Harry "As you know your wand is ineffective against Voldemort's. I wish for you to lend me your wand for a while so I can see if there is anything I can do about that."

Harry took his wand out of his jean pocket and looked at it. "Will I get I back?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore to see him nod.

"Of course Harry, it is rightfully yours, you bought it." Dumbledore chuckled at his little joke, if you could call it that.

Harry relented and handed his wand to Dumbledore who had walked back over to his desk with two books in his hands.

"Thank you Harry, and as for you increasing your magical knowledge, these two books should be sufficient for now. One is a book on advanced spells; the other is on Occlumency and Legilimency. The first one will help you will help you broaden your fire power so to speak. The second one will help you keep Voldemort out of your mind. Occlumency will also organize your thoughts; this will help you reach a point where you no longer need a focus point, so you can cast spells with no certain wand movement or incantation. I suggest having Katie Bell helping you this summer; Hermione Granger has also asked me if she could stay here for the rest of the summer. Her parents are in the States right now and she is having problems getting along with the youngest Weasleys at the moment. She will be here on your birthday and remain here for the rest of the summer."

Harry had a large summer, he had the tools to get on the path of broadening his magic, and Hermione was going to be here for all of August. Then he wondered why she was not getting along with Ron or Ginny. "Professor, did Hermione tell you why she was not getting along with Ron and Ginny?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I suspect you will find out soon enough."

Harry nodded, "Have you found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders, "It seems anyone that I approach is frightened of the curse that certain position has." Harry laughed before standing up and gathering the books.

"I am going to go find Katie now Professor, thank you for the lesson and the books, they will help out greatly."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head in welcome, "I will see you tonight at Dinner Harry."

Harry left Dumbledore's office with a bounce in his step; nothing could ruin the mood he was in. That is until he ran into a greasy, long nosed git.

Snape turned the corner into the corridor Harry was walking in and they knocked into each other. Harry's books fell out of his hands, before he could bend down to retrieve them, Snape had already taken them both. "Watch where you are going Potter." Snape hissed at Harry as he looked at the titles on the books. "You think you can learn Occlumency and Legilimency? You were deplorable last year if I do say so myself."

"Well Snape, if you would have taught me instead of attacking my mind then maybe I could have progressed." Harry growled back, Snape scowled him for a moment.

"You're a waste of time and effort Potter, do us all a favor and go to your parents so you can fill hell with your arrogance instead of here."

Harry knew he couldn't do a thing; he did not have his wand and nothing to defend himself with. "If that's what you want Snape, but I am going to make sure you and your master go there first."

Harry knew he should not have said that when Snape turned into an angry red and pulled out his wand to curse Harry. "I am going to put you down a notch Potter; a couple nights in St. Mungos should do it frendo scrin…" Before Snape could finish the curse, an arrow flew bye Harry's head right into Snape's left shoulder.

The force of the arrow knocked Snape backwards and onto his back in. Snape yelled in agony as he tried to pull the arrow out of his shoulder. "Don't try to pull it out, it's barbed." Harry turned around to see Tristan at the other end of the Hallway, his bow in hand and an arrow knocked ready to fire again if Snape tried anything. "Dumbledore will hear of this, that curse would have crushed Harry's chest."

Harry bent down and picked up his books, he would leave Snape where he was. He walked down the corridor to Tristan. "I can't believe Snape would actually curse me. And how do you know what that curse was, you don't know any magic."

Tristan smirked at Harry, "I am a Knight who served the Roman Empire for fifteen years, I was bound to learn that language eventually."

Harry laughed, "I guess you got a point there, so why were you up here?" In the back round Harry could still hear Snape screaming but he did not care.

"You were not with Katie, and the only other place you would be without her is with Dumbledore. It is time for training and I have something to show you." Tristan turned on his heel and Harry followed.

"Shouldn't we go tell Dumbledore about Snape?" Harry asked as they walked through the castle corridors.

"I would not worry about it; Dumbledore always knows what happens in this school from what the teachers have told me, Snape can't get out of this one."

When they got to their makeshift archery range Harry was about to pick up his bow that was beside the target Tristan told him to keep following him. "I want to show you something first."

So they continued to walk until they reached a little wooden building, "Professor McGonagall to make this for me when I told her what I needed it for." Tristan pushed open the door and Harry then saw that it was a stable, and once he got inside he noticed two horses in the stalls.

"I thought you were joking when you said you had to see a man about a horse." Harry said as he walked up to the Horses. "They are both Arabian, they are very loyal, very courageous, and these two are very fast." Tristan told him.

They were both a solid black and had, had a short dished face, and a tapered muzzle, their eyes were low. Harry could see fire and eagerness in their eyes, "They are a proud," Tristan told him, "They won't disappoint us."  
"Can I learn to ride him today?"

"Yes."

Tristan showed Harry all about tacking the horse and preparing it to ride. Harry picked up on this quicker than anything else Tristan taught him the last several days, even the bow. "Put your left foot in the stirrup, grab their mane, and lift yourself up. Do not worry about hurting the horse; they do not feel their hair being pulled."

Harry did as he was told and hoisted himself up and then put his other foot in the stirrup on the other side. Tristan got on his own horse and told Harry lightly kick the horse in the ribs to get him moving and to back him up pull the reigns back ward and kick again.

Tristan began to walk his horse out of the stall and Harry slowly followed. Tristan felt great, he loved to be in the saddle and the feel of the wind when riding. Both horses were tamed and that was good or Harry would have been thrown off the horse the minute he got on. Tristan turned his horse around and saw that Harry was already trotting the horse.

"Well done Harry, your horse has already bonded to you; you should give him a name."

"Arrow," Harry leaned forward and patted Arrow on the side of the neck affectionately.

"Good name, they are fast so it is fitting."

"What about yours Tristan?" Harry asked as he brought Arrow closer to them.

"Isolde," He said rubbing Isolde's mane, "You like that name?" Isolde neighed and nodded her head.

"When bring your horse to a run, stand up on the stirrups a little, it is more comfortable for you and keeps more weight of the horse's back."

Harry nodded and they both brought their horses to a trot before getting them to go faster and they were soon riding their horses as hard as they could. They spent the rest of the afternoon riding getting used to their horses. Tristan was happy that he could once again ride, and Harry was happy just to spend time with Tristan and to learn something new.

During dinner Harry noticed that Snape wasn't there, he knew magic could have healed him from the arrow wound in no time. He asked Dumbledore about it, "I am sad to say that Snape had decided that he did not want to deal with any of this anymore and left. Don't ask me where he never told where he was going."

Harry nodded inwardly smiling that he did not have to deal with the greasy git this year. He then turned to Katie to talk about the possibilities of not having Snape at school. "Now we will win the house cup without a contest, he takes more points from us than the staff combined."

Katie nodded her head agreeing, "And someone may actually pass potions besides Hermione this year," she said jokingly. They both laughed and their conversation soon turned to Quidditch.

"You will probably be the captain this year Katie since you're the oldest of the group." Katie shook her head in disagreement.

"No, it will probably be you, you joined the team the same year I did and you still have two years left and can build a more stable team."

"That is if I am allowed to play Quidditch again, Umbridge banned me, or don't you remember?" Katie's good mood seemed to dim slightly but Professor McGonagall fixed that quickly.

"Don't you worry about that Mr. Potter, you're ban is gone and you can have your position back this year. However, if Ginny does not want to give it up you will have to challenge her for the position." Harry nodded not too worried, he was sure Ginny would let him have the position again and try out for another one.

The friendly atmosphere soon ended when the double doors banged open and two aurors, Minister Fudge, and another wizard who had on bright red robes with a silver badge on that had an ornate 'O' on it. "Dumbledore what is this I hear about a Muggle living in the magical world?"

Fudge narrowed his eyes at the occupants of the table, especially Dumbledore, Harry, and Tristan. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Fudge, "Let us talk in my office Minister." Dumbledore turned to face the table "Harry, Tristan please come with me, this involves both of you."

Fudge was about to protest but Dumbledore gave him a look that quickly stopped him. "Go on Fudge we'll be right behind you. I need to speak with these two before we join you." Dumbledore dismissed Fudge and turned back to Harry and Tristan.

"Tristan, since you are a muggle they will try to obliviate you."

"Can't we do something Professor?" Harry asked as he looked up at Tristan worriedly.

Dumbledore shook his head "I am not sure Harry, the only way I think we could legally keep Tristan here is if he were related to a witch or wizard. We know that is quite impossible since all of Tristan's family would have died fifteen hundred years ago."

Harry looked angry at not being capable of doing anything. Then it dawned on him, he knew what he would do, he just hoped Tristan would not be angry at him.

Dumbledore told them that if they the Obliviator tried to obliviate Tristan that they were to get out immediately and that he would hold them off. They both nodded and all three walked up to Dumbledore's office expecting the worst.

When they walked into the office they noticed that Fudge had the audacity to sit in Dumbledore's chair. Dumbledore did not say anything about it but sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Harry saw that the Aurors were standing on either side of Fudge and the Obliviator was sitting in a chair beside Dumbledore's. Harry and Tristan stood by the doorway just incase they had to flee.

"Can I ask who told you about Tristan Minister Fudge?" Dumbledore asked as he got comfortable in his chair.

"Severus Snape, I knew that man had potential and it seems someone here rubbed him the wrong way because he seemed very happy to tell me about this muggle."

Dumbledore looked sad for a moment before looking back up to Fudge who started speaking again.

"Dumbledore you know that it is against the law to show any muggle the magical world. You have broken the Statute of Secrecy. This results in a fine and the muggle to be Obliviated this is effective immediately." Dumbledore was about to speak but it was Fudge's turn to silence him, "You cannot weasel your way out of this Dumbledore, you know that the only muggle's allowed to know about us are the Prime Minister of England and relatives of a witch or wizard."

Harry stepped forward at that, "He is Minister Fudge, at least he will be. He is my soon to be my adopted father."

The whole room was silent, Dumbledore and the Obliviator turned in their seats to look at Harry. Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye and the Obliviator had a shocked one. Fudge looked angry, he could not obliviate anyone who was planning to adopt that would diminish the little popularity he had and if it was Harry Potter then it would be even worse.

He stood up in an angry huff "I expect the proper forms to be turned in tomorrow, if I do not hear of them I will be back to finish this."

Fudge, the Aurors, and the Obliviator left the room, "What are we going to do Dumbledore." Tristan asked as he took the seat Dumbledore just got up from to sit in his own behind the desk.

"Well if you do not want to lose your memories then I would suggest adopting Harry as you son."

Tristan and Harry made eye contact; they did not say a word during this silent conversation. Tristan could see the hope in Harry's eye; Harry could not see anything in Tristan's. Tristan could not see anything bad about having Harry as a son; it would be good to have a family again no matter how small.

"What do I have to do?"

Harry's eyes widened and so did his smile, "You mean it Tristan?" Tristan turned his head and nodded.

Dumbledore opened one of his drawers and pulled out a form, "I just happen to have an adoption form just for an occasion such as this, if you would sign this Tristan I will do the rest."

Dumbledore handed Tristan a quill and he signed the form in all the proper areas. "We also need to give you a last name, do you have one in mind."

"Castus"

Dumbledore smiled, "Lucius Artorius Castus, I see very well then, you will be Tristan Castus. Doesn't seem roll of the tongue but we're not here to impress anybody."

All three laughed and soon Tristan and Harry left Dumbledore alone in his office to finish up the proper paperwork to finish up the adoption. When Harry and Tristan were walking down the corridor Tristan only said on thing. "I haven't had a family in fifteen years."

Harry looked up at Tristan and smiled, "What a coincidence, neither have I." Tristan looked down at Harry and smiled.

"Then this should work out well."

Harry and Tristan went their separate ways, Tristan was going to ride Isolde around the grounds for a while and Harry was going to go spend time with Katie. When Harry entered the common room he saw that Katie was sleeping on the couch. Harry had a mischievous look in his eye as he quietly walked over to her. He knelt down beside the couch and began drumming on her stomach. She startled and fell of the couch, Harry caught her and he laughed, she pretended to glare at him before smiling.

"Hey there," he said as he tightened his grip around her.

"Hey," she responded, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up a bit to get more comfortable in Harry's arms. "We haven't spent much time together today, how did that problem with Fudge go?"

Harry smiled "It's all taken care of, Tristan's adopting me, I am gonna have a family."

Katie gasped then hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy for you Harry."

Harry looked down at her for a moment; he slowly leant down and pressed his lips lightly against hers. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing and kissed him back, they stayed like that for over a minute before pulling a part and gasping. "Wow," Harry said breathing heavily.

"Wow is right," Katie said before pulling him down and kissing him again, this time harder and she opened her mouth a little inviting him to go further with this kiss.

He didn't need to be invited twice and deepened the kiss, this was way better than kissing Cho last year, much better.

When the pulled apart once more Harry said "I've been waiting a week to do that." Katie laughed when he said that.

"Well I've been waiting a year for you to even acknowledge that I was more than a fellow Quidditch player."

Harry looked gob smacked when she said that, he had no idea anyone felt that way about him. Except for Cho and that was just one large disaster and a mistake. "So are you my girlfriend?"

Katie laughed "Well Harry that is up to you."

"Well then I guess you are." Harry leant down to kiss her once more. For the first time in years he was truly happy and nothing could ruin it for him.

**AN: A little bit of a longer chapter this time. I didn't update as fast today because I was gone until 4. Thank you for the reviews everyone has sent me you've made my day. Next chapter is going to get interesting I think, if not the next chapter it will definitely be the one after that. This will be a pretty long story and I hope you are enjoying what I have submitted so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Way of the Warrior**

By: Cubster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Movie King Arthur. That credit goes elsewhere 

**A/N What would you all like to see in the next chapter or so? I want to make this a good story for as many as possible.**

It may have been Harry's birthday, and he may have been Tristan's son. But he still did not get a break from training that morning. Harry was looking up at the sky from the ground, he was muttering about the injustice of it all and how Tristan was a slave driver. This soon ended when he felt a piece of wood lightly hitting him on the stomach.

"Get up, we're not done." Tristan stood calmly above Harry looking down at him with an eyebrow raised. "Just because it is your birthday doesn't mean you can be lay and sloppy. Concentrate then you can spend the rest of the day with your friends."

Harry stood up and took a deep breath before holding his sword with only his right hand limply at his left side. Tristan stepped forward and lunged at Harry's midsection, Harry though took a step back and hit Tristan's blade to the left. Harry then brought his sword down on top of Tristan's head. Tristan dropped to his knee and brought his sword above his head blocking the blow.

Tristan shoved his sword up hard knocking Harry off balance making him stumble backwards. Tristan leaped forward and struck Harry's thigh then on his back; Harry fell forward but broke his fall by landing on his hands. "You're making progress Harry, one more round and then we'll practice your bow work while on horseback."

They were still working on defense and counter attack so once again Harry waited for Tristan to make his move. It was quick, Tristan took two quick steps forward and made to swing his sword, Harry brought his own sword up preparing to block it, at the last moment Tristan turned on the ball of his foot and struck Harry on the other side.

Harry tried his best to ignore the pain but could not help but rub his side a little, "You move too quickly, how in the bloody hell can you turn like that?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, "It comes to you, now let's go prepare Isolde and Arrow."

They left the wooden swords by the fence and began to walk the grounds towards the stables that were near Hagrid's hut. Harry and Tristan could tell the Arrow and Isolde were restless, they kept stomping their hooves onto the ground and shaking their heads

Tristan took Isolde's saddle and quickly tacked her, Harry did the same to Arrow and they were soon walking their horses on the grounds. "Your friends are coming down on the grounds, don't let them distract you."

Harry looked around the grounds but could see none of his friends appearing anywhere on the grounds. "How can you see them Tristan, I can't see them anywhere on the grounds."

"I can't see them yet, Dumbledore told me this morning that they would be coming around now."

Harry laughed, "So is that the secret to your scouting skills?" Harry said mockingly as he mounted Arrow and looked down at Tristan.

"Well tomorrow we'll have a small challenge; you will wake up at dawn I want you to hide in the castle. If I do not find you by breakfast you win, if not then I win." Tristan mounted Isolde and walked her closer to Harry.

Harry smiled and held out his hand "Tomorrow at dawn then." Tristan shook it and they both lightly laughed. Harry knew that Tristan would probably find him but it didn't matter, it was all for fun.

They both brought their horses into a canter as they went to the archery range. The Target was now at the edge of the forbidden forest, and Harry had to ride arrow at a full gallop and successfully hit the target. Harry could hit the bull's eye easily at sixty yards but at forty yards and on Arrow he could barely manage to hit the target at all.

Harry let go of the reigns and took his bow into hand, he kicked Arrow in the ribs making him go into a gallop. Harry pulled an arrow out of the quiver that was tied to the saddle and knocked it quickly; pulling back the string he aimed as best he could while bouncing up and down as Arrow ran. He let the arrow loose and it flew through the air, the arrow struck the edge of the target.

"If you were shooting at another human that would haves struck him, do not become discouraged if you cannot hit the center yet, you will get it." Tristan told him as he sat on Isolde watching Harry closely, "You are not standing in the stirrups like I told you when you bring Arrow into a gallop, it will make you bounce less and you will aim straighter."

Harry nodded, sweat was dripping down his face and it collected in his brow, Harry wiped his face with the back of his arm and turned Arrow around preparing to try again. He was interrupted when he heard his name, "Harry." Harry turned his head; he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walking up to him.

He also saw Katie behind them yelling at them that they couldn't be down here. All three ignored her; Harry shook his head at their audacity.

Harry looked over to Tristan; Tristan sent him a look that told him to get back to practicing. "Hey, I will talk to you three in a little while; I have to finish up here." Harry did not wait for a reply he just brought his horse back into a gallop, he stood up in the stirrups and he had to admit that it was easier to aim, when he had the arrow aimed he shot it and it landed itself a few inches away from the bull's eye.

He continued to ignore his friends and continued to shoot arrow after arrow at the target getting closer to the bull's eye each time. "You're progressing fast Harry even with the distraction." Tristan told him when Harry finally finished his practice.

Harry smiled his thanks and dismounted his horse to confront his friends who were staring at him. Ron looked jealous, Hermione was smiling, and he could not construe the look on Ginny's face but he knew he did not like it. He turned to Katie who beamed at him, he held out his hand and she walked forward and took it in hers. "Hey guys," he said smiling as he squeezed Katie's hand lightly.

Hermione had a big smile on her face, Ron was still looking jealous but Harry did not know from, and Ginny was glaring daggers at Katie. Hermione walked up closer to Harry and Katie, "When did this happen Harry?"

Harry smiled down at Katie for a moment before looking back to Hermione. "We got together a few days ago, we've been spending a lot of time together and we just gradually got closer."

Hermione congratulated and so did Ron, he was jealous of Harry's training not him being in a relationship. Ginny however just stormed off in anger completely ignoring the calls from Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Harry heard Tristan to tell him to put Arrow back in the stable and put his gear away. Harry nodded and he led the others back to Arrow. Hermione excitedly talked about what she had been learning over the summer as Harry walked Arrow back to the stable. She told him how read about Occlumency and how it helped with focus on magic.

Harry laughed; he would have to tell her in depth about that sometime, she did not know a fraction of it. Harry heard muttering behind him and turned around to Ron scowling at the ground, "What's wrong Ron; you've been really quiet since you got here."

Ron looked up and shook his head before finally speaking his mind, "Why should you get training? At the Department of Mysteries you were the only one who wasn't hurt. It should be the rest of us learning to defend ourselves better, not you."

Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes, "I can't believe he is jealous again." Harry thought as he stared at his best friend. "I was hurt Ron, you weren't around me the whole time, I was even possessed by Voldemort himself. It was Dumbledore who decided that I needed this, I didn't ask for it. Though it turned out to be one of the better things that have happened to me in my life."

They all stopped when they saw Tristan stop ahead of them and turn around to face them. Tristan walked up to Ron and showed no emotion when he looked down at him. "Do you think you could run a blade through a man and see the look of pain in his eyes? Do you think you could shoot an arrow at a person not even expecting it? Taking another person's life is not something taken easily, Harry has no choice, he is either going to have to kill or be killed himself. Voldemort wants him dead and he will do what is necessary to do that."

Ron gulped loudly but didn't say a word he just kept walking when the others did so. The rest of the walk was silent except when Arrow or Isolde lightly neighed or snorted. When Harry and Tristan finished with Arrow and Isolde they joined the others outside and began to walk back to the castle.

"So what was up with Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron when they came up to walk beside him, Tristan followed a little behind keeping a close eye on anything suspicious like he always did.

Ron coughed and Hermione looked a little nervous, "Well uh Harry she fancies you, she has for quite a while." Hermione told him as she looked the other way not wanting to see Katie's reaction.

Katie shrugged her shoulders, "She can like him all she wants, me and Harry are together and there is nothing she can do about that." Harry nodded and kissed Katie on the lips lightly then smiled at her.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him to stay; he told everyone that they would meet them back at the castle. Ron looked sheepish as he looked at Harry, "Harry I just want to apologize for being a jealous git, I am always being shadowed by my brothers and you being Harry Potter and my best friend it's like pouring salt on the wound."

Harry smiled and patted him on the back, "Let's just forget this ever happened; I bet Dobby made a feast since it is the Great Harry Potter's birthday lets go." Ron laughed and they both ran towards the castle.

When Harry got to the Great Hall, he noticed that all of his friends in his year and the old Quidditch team were there. When they walked in they all screamed happy birthday to him and Harry laughed and joined the fray. Harry noticed that Luna Lovegood was also there and he enjoyed that immensely, Neville was sitting beside her and they were both in deep conversation.

Fred and George were trying to coerce Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil to eat one of their newest candies, they both refused, they had been subject to their pranks more than once. Hermione was trying to talk to Ginny but she was not paying attention to a word of it. Katie was talking to her best friends Angelina and Alicia, they were all giggling and Harry could only guess that Katie was talking about their relationship.

Harry saw that most of the teachers were there except for Hagrid, Snape of course was gone and he did not know who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick about who knows what. Tristan was leaning against one of the walls keeping a close on everything and Remus was standing beside him. They were both silent, and it was fine by both of them.

Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione and Ginny, Ginny was blatantly ignoring Hermione and Harry noticed that Hermione was getting flustered. When Hermione saw them approaching she immediately stopped talking. Harry remembered that he needed to ask Ginny if he could have his spot back as Seeker on the Quidditch team. "Ginny, McGonagall said that my Quidditch ban was no longer up, but she said that you have to give it back to me in order for me to have my position back."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry for a moment before stepping closer to him, "No, I don't think I will." She stopped for a moment before smirking "Well unless you break up with Bell and go out with me then I may think about it." She didn't give him a chance to respond; she just turned on her heel and left them speechless.

Harry looked shocked, Hermione was deep in thought and Ron looked angry. "Where does she get off doing something like that, you're the better Seeker Harry you deserve the spot." Ron said glaring at the back of Ginny's had who looked smug and proud of herself.

Harry shook his head and left to go talk to Katie, "Hey Katie," Harry said as he walked up to his girlfriend. "Well Ginny won't give up the position to me." Katie looked shocked as well as Angelina and Alicia.

"Why would she not give you the spot, she knows you are the better seeker." Katie said with a menacing glint in her eye. "The little hussy is probably mad that she can't have you, that little baby has to learn to grow up." Katie muttered to herself, this made Harry laugh when he heard what she said.

"She said the only way she would willingly give me it back is if I dumped you and went out with her, which would never happen. So I guess I will just have to take it from her." Harry said to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That shouldn't be too hard, sure she beat Malfoy last year but she doesn't hold a candle to you Harry." Angelina said putting her two cents in, Alicia agreed and Harry nodded.

"Well might as well go tell Ginny that I am challenging her for the spot back." Katie nodded and they both left Angelina and Alicia and went over to Ginny. She glared at them both and turned her back to them before Harry could say a word. "Ginny, I am challenging you for my position back on the team, you may not be willing to give it back but I am going to take it away." Harry had a hard look on his face when he said this to Ginny. Her glare quickly turned into a look of shock and worry, but that quickly disappeared as well.

"If that is the way you want it fine, but if you take it away from me I will never give you another chance to be my boyfriend." She said haughtily as if it were a horrible punishment, this only made Harry smile.

"I will be looking forward to it then."

Ginny looked liked she had just been slapped in the face when Harry said that, she turned on her heel and left to go look for someone to talk to. She quickly joined Parvati and Lavender who were gossiping about who knows what.

Fred and George soon ambled over to Harry and Katie who were sitting at a table talking with Hermione, Ron, Angelina, and Alicia. Fred and George stood behind Harry and then smiled at each other before each of them grabbed a shoulder and pulled him back until they reached the table with all his presents.

"Well Harry, it is your birthday. And we all know the best things about the birthdays are the presents so open them up and show us what you got." Fred said as he and George shoved Harry into the seat.

Everyone else swarmed around him including the teachers, Harry heard shouts of "Open my first, open mine last, mine is the one with the broom wrapping paper."

Harry just ignored them all and took the first one in his reach, it was from Ron and when he opened it he found Quidditch Goggles. Harry looked up at Ron with a large smile "They are impervious, and they will fit over your glasses." Ron told him, Harry stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks mate." When Harry opened the rest of the presents he received mostly of Defense Against the Dark Arts books and sweets. He got a pair of Quidditch gloves from Fred and George along with one of those Green Dragon hide jackets that they were fond of. Harry laughed when he got it and put it on to please them. From Hermione he received a wand holster and a book on how to become an Auror.

From Remus he got the greatest thing he could imagine, Remus gave him two books, one was the secrets of all the pranks the Marauders had pulled during their years in Hogwarts. Even a couple of pranks they pulled after school. The other book was a manual on how to become an Animagus, it was written by his father. When Harry finished looking at the books he had tears in his eyes, he stood up and walked over to Remus.

Remus smiled and held out his hand, Harry shook his head and knocked the hand away and hugged him tightly. Remus reciprocated immediately, "Thank you Moony."

"You're welcome Harry."

No one said anything during this moment for the two friends, but soon they both let go and Harry turned around to come face to face with Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled and signaled Harry to come with him to the head table. "Harry Tristan and I both told you that the answers to all your questions would come on your birthday well this present will give you the answers you wish for."

Dumbledore gave Harry a slender package in a black velvet cloth with silver embroidery on it. Harry reverently set it on the table and slowly unwrapped the velvet cloth, inside it was a box made of oak, it was about four feet long from hilt to the end of the blade. It was black steel with a razor sharp edge, the edge of the blade was silver revealing the edge and Harry knew this would kill a man with such a swing of the sword.

The grip of the hilt was tightly wrapped black leather, it was long enough for two handed use but was also easily manageable with one arm. The sheath was hard leather and it strapped to his back, he would have to practice doing that soon. Harry thought this sword was a masterpiece.

When Harry picked up the sword he felt a wave of power spread through the sword, it felt just like when he picked up his wand for the first time. "Why do I feel this power Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he inspected the sword closer trying to find the answer to his question.

"It has your half of your wand core in the hilt of that sword; we made it so that sword is also your wand. You are now capable of using your swordsmanship and your magical skills at the same time. Make sure to study those books I gave you, they will come to great use to you." Dumbledore said as he looked down at the sword, he then reached into his robes and pulled out Harry's wand. "Your wand is still capable of use, use it in school, we can't have you waving your sword around in school. Dumbledore winked at Harry and chuckled at himself.

Harry joined in and he turned around to see Tristan coming up to him. Tristan pulled out his own sword and set it down beside Harry's. They were completely identical, "They made the sword by my instruction." Harry looked up at Tristan and smiled; Harry took the sheath and began to strap it to his back. Tristan helped Harry strap it on correctly and then put the sword in the sheath for him. "You'll have to practice to sheathe and unsheathe your sword" Tristan told Harry. Harry nodded and proceeded to put the box that held the sword back into the velvet cloth.

"Thank you Dumbledore, I will practice using this as much as I can." Harry said to Dumbledore; Tristan patted Harry's shoulder and then nodded his head.

As soon as Harry turned around to look at everyone they all swarmed around him to see the sword. Fred and George were in the lead, "Come on Harry, let us see it." The dangerous duo pleaded, Harry laughed and after a couple of tries was able to grab the hilt of his sword and he pulled it out of the sheath. A whoosh of air was heard when he twirled it once and then held it out in front of him for everyone to see. "Wicked" Fred and George said before they were rudely pushed away by everyone else to get a good look. Dean, Seamus, and Neville goggled at it "That's bloody fantastic "Neville said as he looked at the curved blade. Dean and Seamus nodded their heads in agreement and soon they were pushed out of the way too.

The last people to see the sword were Hermione, Ron, and Remus; Remus looked at the sword meticulously then looked up at Harry. "I know I do not need to tell you this Harry, but do not be foolish using this blade." Remus then smiled and added "I wonder what Malfoy Jr. will say when he finds that sword strapped to your back."

Harry smirked and Ron looked like Christmas came early, "He will probably get his own sword or something." Ron said and Harry laughed.

"I bet he does." Harry said and everyone else nodded.

The party soon escalated once more, Fred and George were pulling pranks everywhere. Tristan was opening up and speaking to Remus and Harry. Parvati and Lavender were flirting with Seamus and Dean and Neville was speaking to Hermione and Ron about starting the DA

Harry was talking to Remus and Tristan about the DA as well; Remus suggested that he continue the club. The students still needed to be effectively instructed to fight and Harry was the best to do so, Harry nodded and looked at Tristan for his opinion. Tristan said that it was a good idea but he shouldn't let it interfere with his training. Harry assured that it wont and that he would be able to handle all of it, their discussion was interrupted when Ginny charged into the Great Hall.

When Ginny approached Harry she looked ready to kill "Get on the pitch, we're doing this thing now." Ginny said and she left immediately afterwards heading for the pitch. Harry was still for a moment before summoning his broom and he followed Ginny outside of the castle. Harry noticed that all of the occupants of the party followed him and they all made their way to the Quidditch pitch. When they got their, they saw Ginny standing in the middle of the pitch waiting for him.

Everyone else filed into the bleachers and waited for them to begin, Katie stayed on the pitch to release the snitch. "Anything goes except of course anything fatal, mount your brooms." Katie said, Ginny and Harry both mounted their brooms and Katie then released the snitch.

Harry did not look at Ginny at all, he pushed off as hard as he could and flew into the air as fast as he could. He was testing the limits of his Firebolt and was having the time of his life. He turned in the air and hovered in the air waiting for any sign of the snitch. He saw that Ginny took a different approach to locating the snitch. She was circling the pitch at break neck speed looking for the snitch.

"Amateur" Harry muttered as he watched Ginny, she would never be able to effectively spot the snitch buzzing around like an annoying gnat. Harry took his eyes off her and focused on finding the snitch. He did not strain finding the snitch too hard or he would miss it, he remained relax looking for the elusive golden ball.

It wasn't long until Harry saw the snitch; it was in the middle of left hoop on the far end of the pitch. Ginny was on the other end of the pitch and had not yet seen the snitch, he casually flew down and made his way towards the snitch, however; before he could make it there it went on the move and he had to pick up speed to chase it.

Harry had given himself away during the chase of the snitch, and Ginny was now pushing her own broom to the limit to catch up to him. Ginny pulled back and took another route, she was then able to pull up and cut Harry off from the snitch, she then rammed herself into Harry as hard as she could. Harry brushed it off and continued on his route, this made Ginny angry and she tried again but her attempts were futile.

Harry was getting annoyed and decided to mess with her, he dived down and ignored the snitch for now, he knew Ginny would follow him instead of looking for the snitch herself, he was right; she dived down after him attempting to catch him and probably knock him off his broom. Harry dived down as fast as he could then pulled up 5 feet from the ground; he pulled up hard and went completely vertical into the air doing a corkscrew.

Ginny was not so lucky and slammed into the ground, Harry did not care, he saw the snitch once again and honed in on it. He had is undivided attention on the snitch now, Ginny was out of the picture and he could not lose now. Harry and the snitch were gaining altitude by the second but soon the snitch once again dived.

Harry did not let it out of his sight, what ever move it made Harry mirrored it. When Harry was just about twenty feet above the ground and only inches away from the snitch he felt a burning pain in his thigh, he looked down and saw that his robes were on fire and burning his leg. Harry quickly took off his robe and threw if off. Harry looked and saw that Ginny was up and her wand was out pointing straight at him. Ginny fired another spell at him, it was another Incendio spell but Harry dodged this one.

Harry once again disregarded the snitch, Ginny was disqualified anyway, "Why is she doing this, it is just a game." Harry muttered as he turned his broom to face Ginny, Harry landed his broom on to the field and faced Ginny. "Why are you doing this Ginny? It is just a sport." Harry winced as the pain in his leg; he ignored it though and ducked when another spell flew by his head.

He decided enough was enough, he pulled out his sword and held it limply in his hand, Harry looked up into the stands and saw that everyone was frozen, even Dumbledore was not moving. Tristan was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked around for Katie and saw her frozen on the ground, he had to duck down once again when another spell flew and he looked back to Ginny.

What he saw made him step back in shock, she looked normal all except for her eyes; they were blood red and were glaring right at him. "You aren't Ginny." Harry yelled out to the imposter, she just laughed in a maniacal voice.

"Very good Potter, this body is Ginny Weasley's; however she is now my host to destroy you Potter."

The voice was unmistakable to Harry, it belonged to Lord Voldemort's, he had possessed Ginny's body just like he had done 4 years prior and to himself just over a month ago. Harry held his sword to his side and both his hands around the hilt. Voldemort laughed when he saw this and began to mock Harry, "You think you can defeat me with that pathetic muggle weapon?" Voldemort said as he raised Ginny's wand.

Harry did not say a thing but dodged the sickly green light that soared towards him, the Avada Kedavra curse, Voldemort's favorite. Voldemort hissed and began casting as many spells as he could at Harry, Harry did his best to dodge the curses that Voldemort launched at him, he had no cover like he did in the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic or the Graveyard, he had to do as best he could without any.

"Why possess Ginny?" Harry asked after he dived away from a particular nasty looking red curse, he stood up and sheathed his sword, he didn't need it yet.

"The little girl was so full of malice over you and the Bell girl that her mind became open to my attack. Malice is a breeding spot for evil Potter, our connection through your scar and the hated you felt for Bellatrix made it very easy for me to possess you. It is the same for the Weasley girl, she has a different connection to me and he has hatred for the Bell girl. I am just using her to get to you Potter."

"I won't let you win Tom."

Harry struck a nerve with Voldemort when he called him by his birth name, Harry could not handle the barrage of curses and jinxes that sent his way. Harry did his best to dodge the spells but he knew he could not keep it up for long. Unfortunately for Harry he was correct and he eventually lost his footing and fell to the ground. Voldemort laughed and pointed Ginny's wand at Harry, "Foolish boy, no one can match the power of Lord Voldemort. Avada Kedavra."

Harry knew he did not have time to get out of the way from the deadliest curse known to man, in a last ditch effort Harry raised his sword and swung it with all his might at the curse that was only three feet way from him. To his and Voldemort's surprise Harry's sword absorbed that which would have killed him, the green light was sucked into the blade of the sword and down to the hilt where it slowly dissipated into nothing.

Harry did not just sit there, his survival instincts were in full blast; he scrambled to his feet and rushed at Ginny. Harry was initially thinking of decapitating her immediately, but then he remembered that this was Ginny, she was being possessed and he could not kill her. Harry raised his blade and struck his stunned foe with the hilt of his sword on the head.

Voldemort did not have anytime to react when Harry rushed him, the only thing he could do was back up a step before everything went black for him. Harry looked down at the unconscious form of Ginny Weasley, she looked peaceful but he could still see a crease in her eyebrow which showed anger. He knew she was possessed, but he still felt cold towards her for the malicious feelings he held for the young woman he held most dear to him.

Harry heard footsteps behind him and saw Tristan coming towards him an arrow knocked in his bow. "I could have killed her, but I let you handle it, you did well." Harry smiled and looked over to his left and saw that Katie was coming towards him.

"What happened Harry?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Harry told her about how Voldemort possessed Ginny and froze everyone else except for Tristan. A tear fell down Katie's face, Harry lightly kissed where the tear was and smiled, "She is knocked out and everyone is coming down as we speak, nothing can happen."

Katie nodded and they waited for everyone to come down on to the field, Dumbledore was in the lead, he had no twinkle in his eye and his step held no bounce. He walked with a purpose today and Harry knew there would be many questions when Dumbledore got him to his office.

Remus was almost at the stage of breakdown, Hermione was biting her nails in worry, Ron looked around confused at was going on and everyone else Harry just disregarded for now. Dumbledore approached Harry and he and Tristan were both requested to come to his office after the examination of Ginny was completed. Harry told Dumbledore that Voldemort possessed Ginny and that she needed help as soon as possible.

Harry and Tristan left Dumbledore to take care of everything on the pitch and everyone else tried to get answers any way they could. Harry just glared at anyone who asked and most people dropped it except Ron of course who demanded answers from Harry. It was Tristan this time who signaled Ron to leave Harry alone. Ron backed off in fear and knew he would have to wait for answers just like everyone else.

"Tristan, this day was interesting."

Tristan nodded in agreement and they both walked up to Dumbledore's office in a comfortable silence, both of them deep in thought.

**A/N Man guys I am so sorry for the long update but I had a lot of bad stuff happening to me lately and I haven't had the heart or time to add another chapter to my story. I promise this story will never be abandoned and I will do my best to update as fast as possible. I made this chapter a little longer and Harry got his weapon this chapter. You will see a lot of fancy stuff with this sword trust me, I hope you all like it. My next chapter will be up very soon. Review and girls get a back rub and Guys a dollar.**


End file.
